Parang aso't pusang Lovers
by shad0wcat08
Summary: Ito'y tungkol sa mga couples na di mo malaman kung asaran ba talaga ang way nila to express their feelings. Need some other info? Basahin nio na lang! R&R!
1. Sparring Time!

Hello sa inyo! I'm shad0wcat08! Ito ang aking 3rd time na gumawa ng isang fanfic. Ako pala ay isa sa mga masusugid na tagahanga ng kinababaliwan ng lahat mapababae, lalaki, bakla at tomboy na anime na……

NARUTO!

* * *

Mike enwrinkles: Maganda umaga, tanghali at gabi sa inyo mga Kanguso. Isang kagigimbal at world wrecking ang mangyayari po sa kwento na to. Tara na't alamin ang nasa likod ng kwentong ito. Andito po si Hatake Kakashi na mag-uulat. Kakashi PASOK! 

Kakashi: Salamat Mike. Magandang umaga, tanghali at gabi po sa inyong lahat. Ang headline news po natin sa araw na ito ay ang tungkol sa isang super-sikat-na rookie na nagngangalang Hyuuga Neji Isang pangyayari po ang magpapabago sa buhay ng binatang ito na may puting mata. Isang cute na female ninja na team mate nya na sa kasamaang palad ito ang magiging katapat nya sa pagiging hard-headed nya. Ano ha? Tunghayan na po natin ang pangyayari sa kwentong pinamagatang parang aso't pusang lovers.

_Italic_-thought

Chapter 1: Sparring time

Isang magandang morning ang nadatnan ni Tenten pagkagising na pagkasing nito. Maaaninag sa mukha ng dalaga na talagang masaya sya ngayong araw na ito. She lifted her head and looked at the beautiful sky. Naririnig nya ang mga huni ng ibon na tila ba kinakantahan sya. Hindi nya alam na ang araw na iyon ay iba kaysa dati.

"Hay…ang sarap naman ng hangin…grabe ang sakit ng katawan ko dahil sa pag-ti-traning namin ni Neji at tska ni Lee kahapon."

_Teka? May nakakalimutan ba ako? Para kasing may kailangan akong gawin ngayon na napakahalaga? Ano kaya yun?_

Inilagay ni Tenten ang kanyang hituturo sa kanyang sentido at nag-isip ng nag-isip si Tenten habang palakad lakad sa kanyang kwarto.

"Aray…Ang sakit tuloy ng ulo ko kakaisip. Pero kahit mag-isip ako wala talaga akong matandaan eh. I wonder what it is…" sabi ni Tenten and with that she proceed to eat her breakfast and be ready for her daily walk.

Sa kabilang banda…

Habang si Tenten ay nag-iisip na naman kung ano ang nakalimutan nya, sila Lee naman at Neji ay nagpa-pratice para sa kanilang mission. Si Neji naman inis na inis na dahil kahapon pa nya sinabi kay Tenten ang tungkol mission nila pero hanggang ngayon wala pa rin ang dalaga.

_Ah! Badtrip naman oh. Pahamak talaga yung babaeng iyon sabi ko sa kanya pumunta dito ng maaga tapos eto tirik na tirik na ang araw wala pa rin sya. Asan na kaya yung Tenteng kuliling na yun.._

(ehehe TENTENG KULILING c",)

"Oi! Neji! Tara sparring tayo? Teka asan na kaya si Tenten? Tagal naman nya" sabi ni Lee. Si Neji naman ay katatapos lang wasakin ang 20'ng puno.

"…." Yun lang ang sagot sa kanya ni Neji

"Hay naku…nice talking ah…" sabi ni Lee na nainis sa behavior ni Neji

Halata namang nag-aalala si Neji kung nasan na si Tenten eh. Si Tenten naman ay kasalukuyang naglalakad sa may bandang kakahuyan.

"Anung ingay yon?" sabi ni Tenten kasi may narinig syang ingay na para bang mahuhulog na puno.

Tama nga sya! Pagtingin nya sa likod nya, isang puno ang malapit ng bumagsak sa kanya.

"Nyah!" sigaw ni Tenten na bigla namang tumakbo

Narinig iyon ni Neji at na-recognize nya na kay Tenten ang boses na iyon. Agad nyang pinuntahan kung saan nanggagaling ang boses. Natagpuan nya si Tenten na hinihingal.

"Oi! Ano nangyari sayo? Para ka kasing ewan kung sumigaw eh. Nakakarindi" asar ni Neji

"Ka…Kapal ah! Panung di ako hihingalin eh dahil sa pagwawasak mo ng puno muntik na akong mabaksakan ng isa. Kinabahan ako dun kala mo ba! Muntik na akong atakihin sa puso noh! Bakit papa-ospital mo ba ko pag-inatake ako? ha?" pinagsabihan ni Tenten si Neji na para bang sya ang nanay nito.

"Ako pa pagsasabihan mo? Hey! For your information ako dapat ang magalit sayo eh sabi ko kahapon may practice tayo ngayon at dapat maging maaga ka tapos ngayon darating ka dito magtatanghali na? May mission tayo bukas tapos…..Hmmph! Kung hindi kalang ka-team mate ko…baka" sabi ni Neji at tinalikuran nito si Tenten

"baka ano? Ha? Sige nga? Ano tara sparring tayo. Wag mong maliitin ang kakayahan ko." Sabi ni Tenten na naglabas ng tatlong kunai at nginitian nito si Neji

_ang cute pala nya…teka? Ano cute? Hindi….naku baka mahalata ako_

Napatingin si Neji kay Tenten at na-mesmerize sya sa mga ngiti nito. Pero natauhan rin sya dahil sa pagtapik ni Tenten sa kanya.

"Hello? Earth calling Neji? Do you hear me? Ano ba ginagawa mo para kang sira dyan eh" sabi ni Tenten

"Ako? nagpapatawa ka ba? May iniisip lang ako. Ako kaya si Hyuuga Neji. Tatanggapin ko ang hamon mo…pero…" sabi ni Neji at ngumiti ito, halatang may binabalak.

"Pero…." Sabi ni Tenten

"pero isang kondisyon…"tuloy ni Neji

"ano ba yon? Tagal mo naman…"sabi ng naiiritang si Tenten

"Pag ako nanalo, susundin mo lahat nggusto ko for the whole month. Ok ba?" sabi ni Neji

"ano! Alpha kapal muks ka rin noh?" sabi ni Tenten

"ayaw mo? Duwag ka pala eh kasi baka matalo kita, after all you're Tenteng kuliling" asar ni Neji

"WAG MO NGA KONG TAWAGIN NG GANYAN! NAKAKAINIS KA TALAGA BULAG!" sigaw ni Tenten kay Neji.

"Kung ganon, bakit di mo tanggapin ang inaalok ko?" sabi ni Neji

"O sige. Deal. Pero pag ako naman ang nanalo, Magiging katulong kita at paglilingkuran mo ko na parang prinsesa." alok ni Tenten

"Deal" sabi ni Neji and they close the deal

"Ready, Go!" sabi nila dalawa at naglaban na nga sila

Nilabas ni Tenten ang kanyang scroll na naglabas ng mga various weapons. Agad-agad iniwasan ni Neji ang pag-atake nito.

"Yan lang ba ang kaya mo?" sabi ni Neji na nagmamayabang

"YABANG!" sabi ni Tenten at umatake na naman ito pero tulad pa rin ng inaakala natin iniiwasan lang to ni Neji

"hahaha!" tawa ni Neji na parang baliw

_Nakaka-aliw talaga pag nagagalit si Tenten. I really enjoy this stupid but cute little game of her._

"Tama na ang daldal!" sabi ni Tenten as she gathered all her other weapons at pagkatapos naglabas ng dalawang scrolls at nagperform ng..

"SOSHOURYU!" o mas kilala bilang rising twin dragons. Nagsimula ng umatake si Tenten. (or Soushouryu..di ko kaze maxado alam ang spelling nun eh)

"Aba! Tenten! Seryoso ka na ata!" sabi ng smiling Neji.

"Kanina pa! tanggapin mo to!" sabi ni Tenten at nagsilabasan na ang mga weapons mula sa scroll nya at ang aim ay si Neji.

"KAITEN" at yun ginawa na nya ang isa sa fighting style ng angkan ng Hyuuga.

As expected, mababablock ni Neji ang mga weapons dahil sa tindi ng kanyang guard. After ng ilang pang minuto naubos na ang weapon mula sa scroll ni Tenten. Halos maubos na ang chakra ni Tenten, dahil sa nagamit nya ang Soshouryu.

_Nauubos na ang chakra ko.. isa na lang ang tanging paraan para matalo ko sya.. _sabi ni Tenten

"Neji, Mag-hand-to-hand combat tayo." Alok na naman ni Tenten

"oh bakit? naubusan ka na ng chakra?" tukso nito..

"ang ingay mo!" sabi ni Tenten na handa ulit lumaban

Hindi lang sa paghawak ng mga weapon sya magaling. Sinanay rin nya ang sarili nya gamit lang ang taijutsu dahil hindi sa lahat ng oras magagamit nya ang ninjutsu at genjutsu sa pakikipaglaban.

_Siguradong matatalo ko na sya! Aba! Ako yata ang nag-champion nun sa skul namin sa karate club namin at marami pa akong alam tulad ng kendo, even the technique of Kenshin Himura (aka. Battousai) na Hiten Mitsurugi alam ko. AHAHA! Nasa akin pa rin ang huling halak-hak HAHAHAHA!_ Sabi ni Tenten sa sarili nya

"O sige ba-" Neji's sentence was cut-off by Tenten

"hep-hep! Walang gagamit ng byakugan!" sabi ni Tenten

"Yun lang ba? O shige!" sabi ni Neji at naglaban na naman sila. Pinaulanan nya si Tenten ng kunai na nagbigay sa dalaga ng mga cuts.

Katulad ni Neji, pinaulanan rin ni Tenten ang white-eyes na guy ng mga suntok pero she failed coz he only dodges it. Lahat na ginawa nya pero hindi pa rin nya matamaan si Neji.

_Ano ba to? Stop avoiding my attack Neji! Naiinis na ko! Slap no jutsu! With a combination of a kick and a punch._

(note: the slap no jutsu is not true. Just making some funny and cool technique)

At yun! Nakaisa na sya at tumalsik si Neji ng di naman ganon ka layo.

"Ha! Sabi ko sayo eh! Hindi mo ko matatalo ka-" natigilan si Tenten dahil sa may isang humawak sa kanya sa bewang na pinipigilan syang makatakas.

"Ano-" yun lang ang nasabi ni Tenten

"Hindi mo ako agad matatalo. Kung si Hinata nga na may byakugan'g katulad ng sa akin di ako natalo. Ikaw pa kaya? Nice try, slap no jutsu? It doesn't exist Tenten" sabi ni Neji na papalapit sa kanya

"Ang daya mo gumamit ka ng kage bunshin technique." Sabi ni Tenten na pilit kumakawala sa isang clone na Neji

"Ikaw rin naman ah..di pa slap no jutsu ka pang nalalaman" sabi ni Neji

Papalapit na ng papalapit si Neji and now, he's very close to Tenten. Si Tenten naman sa isang banda ay kinakabahan kung anong gagawin sa kanya ni Neji.

"Alam mo ang maganda ka pala pag sa malapitan.ehehe" sabi ni Neji na at the same time grinning.

"A-ano ang gagawin mo." Sabi ni Tenten na pilit na kumakawala pa rin hanggang ngayon.

"Ang ingay mo naman! Patahimikin kaya kita! Ayoko pa naman sa lahat yung sumisigaw" sabi ni Neji as he step forward and press his lip on hers but quickly pulled away.

"Ano na?" tanong ni Neji

…………..

Natahimik si Tenten

_Oh my becha by golly wow! S-si Ne-neji..he just kissed me? Ba-bakit?_

Her thoughts was interrupted by Neji.

"Oi panalo na ko" sabi ni Neji

"Anong sab-" reklamo ni Tenten

After that, Neji punched her in the stomach.

"I win" sabi ni Neji

"Ne-Neji!" sigaw ni Tenten at nawalan sya ng mawalay and before na bumagsak sya, Neji caught her.

"Yan ang new technique ko. Kiss-ni-Neji no jutsu!" sabi ni Neji at binuhat na nya si Tenten.

Habang naglalakad si Neji na dala-dala si Tenten in his arms nakita nya si Rock Lee.

"Tenten! Neji!" sigaw ni Rock Lee

"Anong ginawa mo kay Tenten…Ang napakagandang cornflower ng team natin parang nawala ang tingkad ng kanyang pagka-violet at mukha syang lantang gulay." Sabi ni Lee na para bang may gusto kay Tenten dahil sa pagsasabing isa itong cornflower

(Actually, la syang gusto kay Tenten, I think Rock Lee likes Haruno Sakura)

"wag mo nga akong pag-isipan ng masama! Nag-sparring lang kami at natalo ko sya. Gagamutin ko lang ang mga cuts nya. Wag kang mag-alala, wala akong gagawing masama sa kanya." Sabi ni Neji kay Rock Lee para di na ito mag-alala

"O sige! Bantayan at alagaan mo syang mabuti. Pakisamahan mo sya ng mabuti ah" Sabi ni Rock Lee

"Ok" sabi ni Neji

_Ang gaan lang pala ni Tenten kala ko mabigat sya pano ba naman ang lakas nyang kumain talo pa nga nya si Naruto eh. Teka, San ko kaya sya dadalhin para gamutin at magpahinga sya sa kanila ba o sa Ospital? Pero since my house is near in this place, dun na lang siguro._

At yun nga dinala nya sa kanyang napaka-laking mansion si Tenten. Pagdating na pagdating nya sa loob ng kanyang bahay, sinalubong agad sya ng mga kikay nilang katulong at body guard na ewan.

"Master Neji, may maitutulong po ba kami sa inyo at sa iyong girlfriend?" tanong ng isang maid na katatapos lang magretouch.

"hindi ko sya girlfriend. Sabihin mo sa mga maid na ikuha ako ng isa sa mga medicine kit namin at iutos mo na maghanda ng pampaligo." Utos ni Neji

"Ganun po ba Master Neji. Pasensya na po.. iwan nyo na sya samin, kami na ang bahala.." sagot ng isa pang extrang maid na may napakakapal na blush on.

Pagkatapos nun, ipinaubaya na ni Neji sa mga maid ang unconcious na si Tenten.

Sa kwarto ni Neji……

"Eto na po Master Neji ang medicine kit at handa na rin po yung pampaligo" sabi ng maid. na medyo maayos-ayos kaysa sa iba

"Salamat.. Sige, paliguan nyo muna ng mga maid ang bisita ko at pagkatapos dalhin nyo ulit sya dito. Ako na ang bahalang mag-gamot sa kanya." Sabi ni Neji at pinaubaya muna nya si Tenten sa mga maid nya.

After a few minutes, tapos ng paliguan si Tenten ng mga maid at pinalitan na rin nila ito ng pangtulog. Then, they went to Neji's room.

Knock

"Master Neji." Tawag ng maid na nagbigay galang

"Pasok" sabi ni Neji na nakaupo sa isang chair na kung saan nagbabasa ng magazine

"Natapos na po namin ang pinagagawa nyo sa amin. San po ba namin dadalhin itong binibining ito upang makapagpahinga?" sabi ng isang maid

"ako na bahala sa kanya. Sige umalis na kayo at tatawagin ko na lang kayo kung may kailangan pa ako." sabi ni Neji at kinuha na nya si Tenten.

Nakaalis na ang mga maid nya and then he placed Tenten on his bed para magamot ang mga sugat nito na natamo. Dahan dahan nyang pinaupo si Tenten para masimulan na ang paggamot sa kanya. Tapos kumuha sya ng maliit na towel at nilagyan ng gamot para sa mga cuts. Pagtingin nya sa may bandang leeg ni Tenten, may nakita syang hiwang ngayo'y dumudugo.

_Hiwa? Siguro yung mga kunai na pinaulan ko sa kanya ang dahilan kung bakit meron syang sugat sa leeg._ Sabi ni Neji sa sarili

Pagkatapos nun, ang una nyang ginamot ay ang leeg ni Tenten na nagbi-bleed. So, Lumapit ng konti si Neji sa bandang cheek ni Tenten para makita ng mabuti ang cuts.

Bigla na lang bumukas ang pinto ni Neji at may pumasok. Si Hinata.

"Ku-Kuya Neji? Gomen! Di ko alam na kayo na pala ni Ate Tenten. Di ko sinasadyang maistorbo kayo. Alis na ko" sabi ni Hinata'ng nagbablush dahil sa nakita at dali daling lumabas.

"Hinata! Mali ang iniisip mo! Hinata!...Shit! ngayon kala ni Hinata hinahalikan ko si Tenten…Kainis" sabi ni Neji

Pagpasok ni Hinata sa sarili nyang kwarto, hinihingal sya.

"Si Kuya Neji at Ate Tenten? Ano ba ang ginawa ko? Pano yan baka magalit sa kin si Kuya. Pero di ko akalain na nagmamahal na si Kuya." Sabi ni Hinata

_Yes! Finally! Parehas na kami ni Kuya! Hindi na kami ipapakasal sa hindi namin mahal! Si Ate Tenten at si Kuya Neji…ako at si…Na-naruto! Yes! teka...Bad Thoughts Hinata! Ano ka ba you shouldn't think that._

Sa kabilang banda…

"Dalhin nyo to kay Hinata. Sabihin nyo galing sa akin" bilin ni Neji sa maid at inabot nya ang sulat na ginawa nya para i-explain na mali ang inisip ni Hinata.

"Masusunod Master" sabi ng maid

"Hay…Naku..Ano ba ang gagawin ko sayo Tenten…" sabi ni Neji

_Teka! Alam ko na! Pagtri-tripan ko muna si Tenten na to. Dahil sa pinaghintay nya ako ng matagal at di sumipot sa practice tuturuan ko sya ng leksyong di nya makakalimutan. EHEHEH!

* * *

_

Isa na naman pong kahindik-hindik na plano ang gagawin ni Neji kay Tenten. Sino kaya ang masisindak? Abangan na lang natin sa susunod na kabanata. 


	2. Makakayanan kaya nila?

Chapter 2: Makakayanan kaya nila?

Nagising si Tenten nung umagang iyon na may weird na feeling. Dahan dahan syang umupo pero nung time na iyon hindi sya fully awake. Binuksan nya unti-unti ang kanyang mga mata.

"Aray…Ang sakit na naman ng katawan ko…Para akong nagpenitensya ng isang linggo ah.." sabi ni Tenten at humiga ulit sya.

Paghiga ng dalaga naisipan nyang umidlip uli. Pinikit nya ang kanyang mata at nagconcentrate sa pagtulog. Ngunit, bigla na lang may parang bagay na pumulupot sa kanyang bewang.

_It's kinda warm huh?_ Sabi ni Tenten sa sarili. Hinawakan nya ang bagay na pumulupot sa kanyang bewang.

_Parang braso- Teka ANO! BRASO!_

Bigla syang umupo uli pero this time she's fully awake. Tumingin sya sa kanyang left side at bigla na lang

"AH!" sigaw ni Tenten.

"AH!...ano ka ba ang ingay ingay mo? May natutulog eh!" sabi ni Neji nadahan-dahang tumatayo. Panu ba naman nahulog sya sa kama ng marinig nya ang nakakasira ng eardrums na boses ni Tenten.

"Anong ginawa mo sa kin ha! AH! Bastos ka HYUUGA NEJI! Susumbong kita sa mommy ko! MOMMY!" sigaw ni Tenten

"Tumigil ka na nga ang sakit sa tenga ng sigaw mo! At how dare you to called me like that!" reklamo ni Neji kay Tenten

"Go away! Umalis ka sa bahay ko!" sabi ni Tenten kay Neji

"Anong bahay mo? Try to look at your surroundings nga? Don't you know? We fought yesterday and you lose? Then you lost your consciousness and I brought you here to treat your wounds. Tapos pagsasabihan mo ko ng ganyan?" paliwanag ni Neji

"ah…eh..ganun ba…sorry ha? Ehehe hindi ko kasi alam eh. Diba friends naman tayo? Kaya sorry na. Sige... uhmm...aalis na ko.Salamat ha? sa pag-alaga sa akin" pasalamat ni Tenten

"Oops! Teka, baka may nakakalimutan ka?" sabi ni Neji na nakangiti na parang may binabalak na namang masama

"Nakakalimutan? Wala ah." Sabi ni Tenten na ngayo'y confused

"Hay Tenteng kuliling..nakalimutan mo ba? Ako ang nanalo kaya gagawin mo lahat ng ipag-uutos ko sayo sa loob ng isang buwan. Got it?" sabi ni Neji

"HOY BULAG! Wag mo nga akong tawagin nyan sabi eh! Alam ko naaalala ko na yung tungkol sa consequences! Ano pa ba kailangan mo ha?" pinagalitan nya si Neji habang nakalagay ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang bewang.

"Ehehe.Kyut mo talaga noh?. Pero masKyut ako sayo. Kelan man hindi mo ako mapapantayan! Hahahah!" tawa ni Neji

"Beh-lat!" Tenten stick out here tongue at Neji

"Hoy Tenten! Pagkatapos mong makauwi sa bahay nyo. Magpaalam ka na sa mommy mo na may mission tayo at tatagal ng isang buwan." Sabi ni Neji

"Teka..alam ko di na yun tuloy ah.." sabi ni Tenten na nakapamaywang

"Basta sundin mo na lang! masyado kang mareklamo eh!" sabi ni Neji'ng irita na.

"Oo na po. Hindi mo na kailangan pang ipagduldulan sa kin noh? Hindi ako bingi" sabi ni Tenten

"Sige alis na. Yungibang gamitmo kunin mo na lang sa mga maids ko. Meet me at 12:00 noon sa may harap ng Ichiraku." Sabi ni Neji at nakita nya si Tenten na hindi nakikinig sa kanya

"Ano ba? Sabi ko, meet me at 12:00 noon sa may harap ng Ichiraku? Narinig mo ba?" Muling sinabi ni Neji

"Ang kulit mong talaga noh? Pinaglihi ka ba sa sirang plakang gamit-gamit ng lola mo?" sabi ni Tenten na naiirita

"Anong sabi mo!" sabi ni Neji

"Wala sabi ko gwapo ka kaso bingi. Dyan ka na nga!" sabi ni Tenten as she leave

"Naku…sakit talaga sa ulo…how troublesome" sabi ni Neji

(ginaya nya ang expression ni Shikamaru na 'how troublesome' )

Sa bahay nila Tenten……

Pagpasok ni Tenten sa kanilang bahay, hindi nya nakita yung mga magulang nya. Ang ginawa ni Tenten tinawag na lang nya

"Daddy! Mommy! Andito na-" hindi na natapos si Tenten sa sinasabi nya ng bigla syang sinugod ng nanay nyang warfreak

"TENTEN! BAKIT NGAYON KA LANG BUMALIK? SAN KA BA NAGPUNTA! NAGLAKWATSA KA NA NAMAN NOH? DI MO BA ALAM NA NAG-AALALA KAMI NG DADDY MO!" sabi ng nanay ni Tenten habang binibigyan sya ng mga malalakas na suntok

Syempre, magpapatalo ba ang bida natin kahit sa Nanay nya?

"MOMMY! TUMIGIL KA NA NGA AT MAKINIG SA AKIN!" sigaw ni Tenten sa Nanay nya at accidentally, naibato ni Tenten ang kanilang Dining table. Ngayo'y naging red ang mata ni Tenten dahil sa hindi na ito nakapagpigil.

Dahil sa kaguluhang naganap sa loob ng bahay nila Tenten, lumabas ang Tatay nyang beterano sa paghawak ng mga weapons ng ninja. Dito sa kwento na to ang pamilya ni Tenten ay sanay sa pakikipaglaban? Hindi ba halata? Warfreak ang nanay nya?

"Oi! Tenten anak, hindi ganyan ang tamang pagsira sa dining table." Sabi ng tatay ni Tenten

"Mom! Dad! Kaya ako ngayon lang nakauwi ay dahil sa nung nagpractice kami ay nagkaroon ako ng maraming sugat at natalo ako sa isang laban na kung saan ay hinimatay ako. Kaya tinulungan ako ni Neji at pina-stay sa bahay nila para magamot." Sabi ni Tenten na nagsinungaling ng konti sa parents nya

"Ano! Sa isang Hyuuga! Aba anak, kayo na ba? Ang anak ko ay may kasintahang Hyuuga! Ah! Dininig ni Bathala ang ating hiling Daddy! Makaka-asawa sya ng isang matapang at malakas gaya ng Hyuuga! Im so happy for you anak" sabi ng Nanay ni Tenten at niyakap nito ang dalaga

"Mom! For your info…una, hindi kami ni Neji, pangalawa, hindi ako makakapayag na sya ang maging kasintahan ko, eh ang yabang yabang nun and last but not the least he's not my type!" paliwanag ni Tenten at pumunta ito patungo sa kwarto nya.

"Pero anak-" sabi ng nanay at tatay ni Tenten

"That's my final decision Mom. Tsaka one more thing pa pala. May mission po kami at one month po akong mawawala." Sabi ni Tenten na kapapasok lang sa kwarto nya.

Pagod na pagod nun si Tenten. Hindi sya makapaniwala sa ginawa ni Neji sa kanya. Habang nakahiga sya sa kama, ang kanyang isip naman ay nakatuon parin sa pangyayaring naganap sa mansion ni Neji

_Bakit ganun? Kahit na anong ginawang mali sa akin ni Neji bakit parang hindi ko magawang magalit sa kanya? Pero I really appreciate yung ginawa nyang pag-aalaga sa akin_._ Can this be love?_

(kanta: Can this be love I'm feeling right now…ehehehe, ikanta ba?)

"Magpapahinga nga muna ako, mamayang 12:00 pupunta pa ako sa Ichiraku, Kasi naman hindi man lang ako pinagpahinga ni Neji? Kagagaling ko lang ah…Hay naku" sabi ni Tenten na nagpahinga

Sa Hyuuga Mansion…

_I wonder what's going on with me? Bakit ba ang hilig-hilig kong inisin si Tenten? Lumalambot na ba ang puso ko? Iba talaga si Tenten sa mga nakilala ko grabe! Ewan ko ba?_

Knock

"Kuya, May I come in?" sabi ni Hinata

"Tuloy" sagot ni Neji

"Kuya, pa-pasensya na s-sa na-nagawa ko. Hin-hindi ko sinasadya na pag-isipan ka-kayo ni A-Ate Tenten ng masama." Sabi ni Hinata at yumuko ito. (ibig sabihin humihungi sya ng tawad, kaya sya yumuko)

"Ok lang yun. Teka, maiba ako. May namamagitan ba sa inyo ng Kulugong si Naruto? Kasi sabi sa kin ng source ko nakita daw kayong nagde-date sa Ichiraku. Ano? Totoo ba yun?" tanong ni Neji

"Oh…Oo Kuya…kahit mukha syang ewan at medyo masiba syang kumain mahal ko pa rin sya. At kahit pa ako lagi ang nagbabayad sa kinain nya, hindi ko sya ipagpapalit sa bato.."sabi ni Hinata

"Anong bato? Si Darna ka ba?" sabi ni Neji

_Naku…Ito palang pinsan ko naglilihim pa sa akin, sya pala si Darna! Idol! Ehehehe_

"Ma-mali pala…hindi ko pala sya ipagpapalit sa ginto" sabi ni Hinata na nakangiti at pinaglalaruan nya ang kanyang daliri.

corny bah?

(mannerism kasi nya na pagkinakabahan sya or nahihiya pinaglalaruan nya ang kanyang mga daliri)

"Ah…sa susunod liwanagin mo kala ko pa naman ikaw si Darna, sayang magpapa-autograph sana ako eh. Sige maaari ka ng umalis" sabi ni Neji

"Pasensya na. O sige alis na ko, mag-dedate pa kasi kami ni Naruto sa Turo-turo eh…Mahirap na kasi buhay ngayon kaya tipid-tipid muna. Bye kuya" sabi ni Hinata na lumabas na sa kwarto ni Neji.

Sa Ichiraku…

"Hay naku..ang tagal naman nung mayabang na yun..lagpas ng 12:00 ah..tapos sabi nya ayaw nya ang mga nalelate. Sya rin pala." Sabi ni Tenten na naiinip na.

Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas at nakarating rin sa wakas si Neji.

"HOY!" sabi ni Neji (medyo napalakas)

"AY! Kabayo ka! Ano ka ba Neji! Gusto mo na kong mamatay sa sakit sa puso noh? Bat ba ang tagal mo?" sabi ni Tenten na nakahawak sa left chest nya. Sa heart ba.

"Oi di ako kabayo. Pumunta lang ako kina Sir Gai dahilpina-posponed ko na yung training natin. Ayun nung marinig ni kapal kilay yung sinabi ko nagwala na naman, kaya natagalan pa ko. At tsaka…bakit ba msyado kang reklamador _dor..dor…dor_?" sabi ni Neji

(May echo pa itich!)

"Eh ba't dito pa tayo sa Ichiraku nagmeet? Kala ko pa naman kakain tayo dyan kahit papaano. Alam mo ba nagutom na ko sa kahihintay sayo? Hindi mo man lang ako pinakain kahit sandali. You're such a jerk you know?" reklamo ni Tenten

"Gusto mo lang ilibre kita eh. Ei! May utang ka pa sa kin noh? Bayaran mo muna bago kita ilibre ulit" sabi ni Neji.

"Nge…Sabihin mo kuripot ka lang. Sige na nga di na ako kakain" sabi ni Tenten.

Biglang hinawakan ni Neji ang kamay ni Tenten at hinila sya.

"Ne-Neji! San ba tayo pupunta ha?" tanong ng nagbablush na ninja

"Sa Uncle Hiashi ko, yung tatay ni Hinata." Sabi ni Neji na naglalakad still holding Tenten's hand

"Sa Uncle mo? Bakit? Ano ba gagawin natin dun?" Sabi ni Tenten

"Di ba may deal tayo na susundin mo ang lahat ng ipag-uutos ko sayo in one month? So, eto na yun." Sabi ni Neji

"Oo nga pero ano ba talaga ang gagawin natin?" sabi ni Tenten

"Magpapanggap tayo na magkasintahan sa harap ng Uncle ko. Ipapakasal kasi ako sa ibang tao na hindi ko naman mahal. Tulad ko, ganun rin si Hinata pero nakahanap na si Hinata ng ka-partner nya." Paliwanag ni Neji

"Kasintahan?" gulat na sinabi ni Tenten

"Oo. Kasintahan pero kunwari lang naman eh" sabi ni Neji

"O sige. Pero tanong ko lang? Sino ba ang kasintahan ni Hinata ngayon? Dapat pala i-congratulate ko sya" sabi ni Tenten na masaya para sa kaibigan nya.

"hay naku..Sino pa? kundi si Narutong kulugong mukhang ewan." Sabi ni Neji na medyo ayaw kay Naruto dahil sa kayabangan nito.

"Si Naruto! Dapat pala condolence. Eheheh" sabi ni Tenten

"Bitiwan mo muna ako, susundan na lang kita. Ang sakit na kasi ng wrist ko eh ang sakit mong humawak." Sabi ni Tenten

"…." Sabi ni Neji

Naglakad sila Neji at Tenten sa lugar na puro halaman, damuhan at mga flowers. Habang naglalakad si Neji kasama si Tenten, napansin ni Neji na masayang masayang nakatitig si Tenten sa mga flowers.

"Ang ganda……" sabi ni Neji

"Anong maganda?" tanong ni Tenten

_Naku..I'm doomed! Napansin nya ako_

"sabi ko ang ganda ng view dito" sabi ni Neji with his usual cold tone

"ah…Di ko alam Neji ang ganda pala ng lugar ng Uncle mo. Teka..Mabait ba sya?" tanong ni Tenten

"Hindi. Mag-ingat tayo at baka may lumabas ditong-" natigilan si Neji

"…….ninja'ng tauhan ni Uncle Hiashi" tuloy ni Neji

"Ok! Gusto ko ng exercise. Perfect to!" sabi ni Tenten na handang handa ng lumaban.

"mag-ingat ka" sabi ni Neji

At lumaban ang dalawa. Napakarami ang mga ninja'ng nakapaligid sa kanila siguro nasa twelve. Pero ang akala ni Tenten mga ordinary'ng ninja lang at kaya nya ngunit nagkamali sya.

"AH!" napasigaw si Tenten sa sakit dahil sa tumama sa kanyang mga shuriken at kunai

"Tenten!" sigaw ni Neji and with just a second, i-nactivate nya ang byakugan at tinapos lahat ng kalaban

"Oww.."sabi ni Tenten sa sakit

"Sabi ko sayo mag-ingat ka eh. Kagagaling mo lang tapos eto na naman…" sabi ni Neji

"Pero marami naman akong natalo kaysa sayo. Ok lang to. It's worth it naman eh." Sabi ni Tenten at ngumiti ito sa kanya

"ibang klase…tara na nga" sabi ni Neji

"Bakit ba tayo inaatake nung mga yun?" tanong ni Tenten

"Mga pagsubok nya sa mga pumupunta dito." Sabi ni Neji

_Grabe! Masyado talaga silang bayolente!_

At finally, dumating na sila sa mala mansion na namang bahay ng mga Hyuuga.

"Grabe ang yaman nyo talaga." Sabi ni Tenten.

"Tara na sa loob" sabi ni Neji

"Teka…hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko?" tanong ni Tenten na kinakabahan.

"Basta sakyan mo na lang ang lahat ng ginagawa at sinasabi ko" sabi ni Neji

"Ok" sabi ni Tenten

"Just hold my hand para mapaniwala rin natin sya" sabi ni Neji at namula silang dalawa.

"ah…Oo" sabi ni Tenten. At naghawak na sila ng kamay

_Ang lambot naman ng kamay ni Neji! Di gaya sa kin…Pero ok lang once in a lifetime lang to._

Sa loob ng Hyuuga Main Mansion…

"Oh, pamangkin nandito ka na pala" bati ni Hiashi

"Uncle Hiashi , hindi na ko magpapaligoy-ligoy pa. Wag ka ng maghanap ng mapapangasawa namin ni Hinata dahil meron na kaming kanya kanyang kasintahan. Eto pala si Tenten ang girlfriend ko" sabi ni Neji

"Ah…ganun ba….pero hindi mo ko maloloko. Magdadaan muna kayo sa pagsubok ko" sabi ni Hiashi

"Bakit? Di na kailangan yun" sabi ni Neji

"Kailangan. Pumili ka, ipapakasal kita sa iba o gagawin mo ang pagsubok at magpapakasal ka sa kanya?" sabi ni Hiashi

"Can I call a friend?" sabi ni Neji

"Ano to? Who wants to be a millionaire? Ginawa mo pa kong host?" sabi ni Hiashi.

"ehehe. Pasensya na po kayo kay Neji…ah…ano…gagawin na po namin yung pagsubok.." sabi ni Tenten na kinakabahan.

"Oh sige. Kung malampasan nyo ang mga iyon. Hindi ko na ipapakasal si Neji at Hinata sa iba." Sabi ni Hiashi.

"Sabihin nyo na ang mga pagsubok para masimulan na namin. Hindi ko na matatagalan ang mamalagi dito sa pamamahay na to." Sabi ni Neji'ng atat na atat.

"Isa-isa lang pamangkin. Kailangan dito kayo manirahan ng ilang araw, dito nyo rin gagawin ang mga pagsubok." Sabi ni Hiashi

"Asar naman…"sabi ni Neji

"Ang magbibigay sa inyo ng pagsubok ay walang iba kundi si Anko" sabi ni Hiashi

"Hello guys! Ako ang taga-bigay ng pagsubok dito!" sabi ni Anko

"Hay…naku…Ba't sa lahat pa ng magbibigay ng pagsubok si Anko pa?" sabi ni Tenten

"Oh sige na. Tara't sundan nyo ko at pupunta na tayo sa Unang pagsubok." Sabi ni Anko at sinundan nga nila Neji si Anko

_Ba't- ba't andito kami sa isang kwarto sa bahay na to?_ Isip ni Neji

"Have a sit" sabi ni Anko na pinaupo ang dalawang magkasintahan _daw kuno._

"Ang kulit mo ah! Ibigay mo na sa amin ang unang pagsubok. Ayoko ng umupo pa dito." Sigaw ni Neji kay Anko

"Kung mapapaniwala nyo ko na kayo nga talaga at maipasa nyo ang lahat ng pagsubok. Makakalaya na kayo kay Hiashi" sabi ni Anko

"Anko, anung turing mo sa min preso? Sabihin mo yung pagsubok para makakaalis na kami dito sa mansion na to" sabi ni Tenten

(kaya nasabi ni Tenten na 'anu kami preso' ay dahil sa sinabi ni Anko na 'makakalaya')

"Oh sige. Una, sa isang magkasintahan o malapit ng IKASAL, kailangan masanay kayo na manirahang magkasama. Kaya sa loob ng ilang araw dito kayo sa kwarto na to. Hindi kayo aalis dito hangga't hindi pa nyo napapasa ang pagsubok." Sabi ni Anko

"Sus! Yun lang ba ok lang kami dito ni Cookies n' cream. Di ba Cookies n' cream?" napakasweet na sinabi ni Tenten kay Neji at niyakap nya ito.

_Tingnan mo tong dalawang to. Halata namang hindi sila eh. Pero imbis na bigyan ko sila ng mahirap na pagsubok gaya ng sabi ni Hiashi, bibigyan ko na lang sila ng pagsubok na tinatawag na LOVE STRUCK. Hayop! Ang galing ko talaga!_

Napatawa si Anko habang kinakausap sina Neji kaya napansin ito ng dalawang lovers. At nagbulungan sila.

"Ei! Neji di ba parang sira tong si Anko? Siguro kaya sya nagkakaganyan kasi nabasted sya ni Kakashi nun nanligaw sya. Masyado kasi syang desperado nung time na yun eh. Ehehe" bulong ni Tenten kay Neji.

Si Neji naman nod ng nod. This time si Anko, naiinis na.

"Kayo talaga! You're very mean! Makaalis na nga dito-Oops! Teka lang! before I leave you two, there's something I want you to do in front of me!" nakangiting sinabi ni Anko na halata namang may binabalak sya.

"Anu ba yun Anko!" sabi ni Neji na para bang gusto ng i-activate ang byakugan dahil sa naiinis na sya kay Anko. Kung di lang nga nila kaibigan si Anko at ito ang tagapagbigay ng pagsubok siguro kanina pa nya ito nilabanan.

"Oh..cool ka lang…Ang gusto ko magkiss kayo sa harap ko. Di pa kasi ako nakakakita ng nagkikiss eh…ahahah!" sabi ni Anko. Liwba na naman..

"Ah! Sus! Yun lang ba?" sabi ni Tenten at kiniss na sa cheeks si Neji

Neji…0.o? na-caught off guard sya..ehehe

"hindi yan, sabi ko KISS as in sa LIPSSSSS" sabi ni Anko na nang-aasar

"S-sa Li-Lips!" sabi ni Neji at Tenten ng sabay

"Oo. Bakit? Never ba in your whole life na nagkiss kayo! Kala ko ba kayo na?" sabi ni Anko na tinitignan sila ng … -.-?

"Ah! Ok..here it goes…." Sabi ni Tenten and they blushed.

Then their faces came closer and closer and………yun. Nagkiss sila.

"Oh ano? Pwede na yun?" sabi ni Tenten kay Anko

"ok na yun" sabi ni Anko

"Sige bye" at umalis na si Anko

"Pwe.." sabi ni Tenten

"Pwe…Pwe…anu ba yan? Uminom ka ba ng suka?" sabi ni Neji

"Mahiya ka hoy! Hindi ako umiinom ng suka! Eh ikaw? Nagtoothbrush ka ba?" sabi ni Tenten

"ABA! Syempre baka nga ikaw dyan ang hindi" sabi ni Neji na para bang nagsasabing 'how grossed..'

"By the way ano na ba gagawin natin Cookies n' cream…" sabi ni Tenten'g nang-aasar

"Cookies n' cream ka dyan baka gusto mo gawin kitang Cacao" sabi ni Neji

"Excuse me…Anu na? Anong gagawin natin dito magtititigan na lang?" sabi ni Tenten

"Basta ako magbibihis na ko at magsha-shower. Bahala ka sa buhay mo kung anong gagawin mo" sabi ni Neji na ready ng magshower.

"Hep! Ang suplado mo talaga noh? Teka, ako muna magsha-shower. Ladies first noh?" sabi ni Tenten na nakataas ang noo

"Bakit sino ba may sabing Lady ka?" asar ni Neji

"Heh! Basta ako na ang maliligo" sabi ni Tenten

"Ingat baka malunod ka..ahahah" tawa ng tawa si Neji'ng nananadya

"Che!" sabi ni Tenten

* * *

Ok ba? Medyo pinutol ko kasi pansin ko ang haba eh…Senxa na. Sana kahit papaano nagandahan kayo sa chapter na to. Sana suportahan nyo po ang aking fanfic..Marami pa pong susunod na kaguluhan ang magaganap kaya…WAG KUKURAP! Ehehehe 


	3. Meet the new found couples

Chapter 3: Meet the new found couples…

(Nahinto tayo sa scene na magsha-shower si Tenten)

Sa Bathroom..

Hinubad na ni Tenten ang kanyang damit at binuksan na nya ang shower.

"Wow…Ang laki naman ng bathroom na to..Kasinlaki na ata nito ang bahay namin eh.." sabi ni Tenten na manghang-mangha

"Kung hindi lang ako natalo sa laban namin ni Neji hindi siguro ako laging high blood ngayon…pero iba talaga yung feeling na naka-press ang lips ni Neji sa akin, ewan ko ba. Pero lagi talaga nya kong iniinis." Sabi ni Tenten

Sa room nila…

"Hay, ibang klaseng babae talaga tong si Tenten. Hindi ko alam na ganun ang ugali nya..NAKAKATA-cute-ko parang kakain ng tao." Sabi ni Neji

"Tagal naman nun maligo? TENTEN KULILING DALIAN MO NGA DYAN!."sabi ni Neji na inip na inip na inip na….

Sa Bathroom…

"Oo na. Teka." Sabi ni Tenten at natapos na syang maligo.

_Hay asan na ba yung extra clothes…..? Hala! Patay! Nakalimutan ko? Anung gagawin ko? Hindi naman ako pwedeng lumabas na naka-towel lang. Eh nilock pa ni Anko ang kwarto para di talaga kami makalabas..Tanga ka talaga Tenten..Wala na akong maisip na ibang paraan kundi ipakuha ang extra clothes na binigay ni Anko._

"Neji'ng BULAG! Pwedeng favor?" sigaw ni Tenten mula sa bathroom.

"ANO BA YUN HA KULILING? DI MO BA ALAM NAGBABASA AKO NG LIBRO?" reply ni Neji

"PWE-PWEDE BANG PA-PAKIKUHA NU-NUNG E-EXTRA CLOTHES NA BI-BINIGAY NI-NI A-ANKO?" sabi ni Tenten na nahihiya

"Pahamak talaga. Sandali kukunin ko." Sabi ni Neji

Hinanap ni Neji kung saan nakalagay yung clothes. Nakita nya ito sa may upuan.

_Ayun lang pala…pinahirapan pa ako…! ano to?_

Nagulat si Neji sa nakita nya. Pulang-pula sya nun at para bang sasabog na kamatis sa sobrang red nya. Panu ba naman? Eh ngayon lang sya nakakita ng women's clothes. TALAGANG NAKAKAHIYA..He, being a man talagang ganyan ang magiging expression nya.

_I have no choice but to bring this to Tenten. Isa lang masasabi ko IBANG KLASE KA TENTEN! Bakit ba ang lupit sa akin ng mundo? At na stuck pa ako dito kasama ng babaeng to?_

"E-eto na Tenten.." sabi ni Neji na kumatok sa door ng bathroom para iabot kay tenten.

(Note: nakatalikod sya nun sa pinto)

Bumukas ng konti ang pinto upang makuha ni Tenten ang damit.

"Salamat." Sabi ni Tenten'g namumulang parang kamatis at hiyang hiya.

"Walang anuman" sabi ni Neji

_Phew! Kala ko di ko makakaya yun! Parang nasa extra challenge ako! Pero wala akong fear of heights kundi FEAR OF TENTEN_ – sabi ni Neji sa isip nya.

Minutes Later…

Natapos at nakabihis na rin sa wakas si Tenten pati na rin si Neji. Habang sila'y may kanya kanyang ginagawa sa loob ng boring na kwarto bigla na lang may kumatok.

Knock.

"Master Eto na po ang pagkain nyo." Sabi ng katulong at inilapag nga nung katulong sa may bandang kama.

"Wow! Neji! Tingnan mo dinner in bed!" sabi ni Tenten

Neji just nod. _San na naman ba nakuha ni Tenten ang word na Dinner in bed? Kakaiba…_ sabi ni Neji sa sarili

Kumain ng kumain si Tenten, habang si Neji ay nagbabasa lang ng kanyang favorite na libro.

"mm..hoy Nechji bat di ka kumainsh." Sabi ni Tenten habang may pagkain pa sa bibig.

"Ayoko. Tenten magdahan dahan ka ngang kumain. Sige ka mabubulunan ka nyan" sabi ni Nejina patuloy parin sa pagbasa ng libro. Lumunok muna si Tenten bago nagsalita.

"Bakit ba? Eh sa gutom ang tao eh. Kung hindi kasi dahil sa isang kuripot dyan na hindi man lang ako nilibre ng pagkain di sana hindi ako ganito. Babayaran naman sya eh." Sabi ni Tenten na nagpaparinig kay Neji.

"Ganun..Concern lang ako kasi merong nabalita sa dyaryo nung isang araw. Headlines pa nga eh ang sabi 'babae, kumakain ng mabilis, nabilaukan, na-coma, patay!' Wag mo sang masamain ang sinasabi ko. Nag-aalala lang naman ako sayo eh." Sabi ni Neji

Dun sa sinabi ni Neji kay Tenten, nabilaukan ang bida natin. At heto ubo ng ubo.

_Cough, cough, cough._

"sabi ko sayo eh. Hindi ka lang nakikinig sa kin." Sabi ni Neji habanghinihimas ang likod ni Tenten para maalis ng konti ang pag-ubo nya.

"e-ewan." Sabi ni Tenten. Pinupukpok ni Tenten ang kanyang dibdib para maalis ang pagkabilaok nya. (but failed)

_Anu ba to, ayaw paring maalis ang pagkabilaok nya…naiinis na ko ah.._sabi ni Neji sa sarili

At sa sobrang alala na rin nya kay Tenten natapik nya ito sa likod ng napakalakas pero di naman nya sinasadya.

"AH!" sigaw ni Tenten na ngayo'y nahulog sa kama at sa kasamaang palad nauntog pa ito pagkahulog nya.

_Patay…_

"Tenten!...so-sorry…" sabi ni Neji na humihingi ng tawad sa ating bida ng paulit-ulit.

"A..ray…." masakit talaga ang nangyari kay Tenten.

"HYUUUGAA NEEEJIIII !" sigaw ni Tenten. Eyes red.

"teka-teka. Ten..Ten" sabi ni Neji para syang ngayong asong malapit ng katayin dahil sa sya'y takot na.

SI HYUUGA NEJI..ISANG SUPER ROOKIE..KILALA NA MALAKAS, MATALINO AT DI BASTA-BASTA NATATALO NGAYON TAKOT SA ISANG BABAE?

"Hindi mo ba alam? Itong mukhang tong inalagaan kong di masira ngayo'y nagasgasan dahil lang sayo. Di mo ba alam itong face na to, talo pa ang mga flawless na skin ng mga model ni Vicky Belo? Alam mo bang ito na lang ang puhunan ko para ako'y makapag-asawa rin ha? Hindi habang buhay magiging isang ninja na lang ako. May pangarap rin ako." sabi ni Tenten na umiiyak na.

"Te-Teka...ka-kala ko ba tomboy ka?" sabi ni Neji na para bang si Hinata. At dahil don mas lalong kumulo ang dugo ni Tenten.

"Anong tomboy! Di ako tomboy noh" sigaw ni Tenten.Nanliit tuloy si Neji.

"Tenten..sorry na. Hindi mo na kailangan pang maghanap ng mapapangasawa. Andito naman ako tska mas poginaman ako kay Richard Guttierez noh.Wala ka ng hahanapin pa." sabi ni Neji

"anoh?" sabi ni Tenten na umupo muli sa may kama at katabi si Neji. Nagkatinginan ang dalawa.

"wa-wala sabi ko andito ako para tu-tulungan kang maghanap ng ma-mapapangasa-wa." Deny ni Neji na pinipilit i-hide ang blush.

"ah..salamat. pasensya ka na sa mga sinabi ko sa iyo. Gomen.." sabi ni Tenten.

"Ok lang yun. Mabuti pa't tapusin mo na ang kinakain mo at matulog ka na" sabi ni Neji na kinuha ang kanyang naiwang libro.

"Hai. Pero pano ka? San ka matutulog?" tanong ni Tenten

"eh di dito rin sa kama. We have no choice but to sleep together in one bed kasi nga baka may mga nilagay ditong monitor si Anko at baka mabisto tayo. Alam mo naman yun, isang chismaks. Mauna ka na tatapusin ko lang ang pagbabasa nito" Sabi ni Neji. Iniscan nia ang kwarto at may nakita nga syang hidden camera.

"ah…o sige" sabi ni Tenten na handa ng matulog.

Ilang oras pa ang lumipas at nakatulog na rin si Neji habang nagbabasa ng libro. Si Tenten naman aydi makatulogkaya naman, bumangon ulit sya. Napansin ni Tenten na si Neji ay nakatulog na sa upuan. Naisip nyang ilagay si Neji sa kama at pagkatapos matutulog na rin sya. Tiningnan nya ang ngayo'y mala-anghel na mukha ni Neji.

_Siguro di na nya namalayan nakatulog na pala sya._ sabi ni Tenten na napangiti rin. Ang kyut kasi ni Neji kapag natutulog, parang anghel.

"Hay…Neji..mabait ka pala pag-tulog? Ehehe" sabi ni Tenten at binuhat nya si Neji.

"Ang…bi..gat…pala ni Neji…Akalain mo" sabi ni Tenten at ilalapag na sana nya ng maayos si Neji pero dahil sa lumikot si Neji napahiga silang dalawa sa kama.

Nadaganan ni Neji si Tenten. Dahil sa current situation nila ngayon, namula si Tenten.

_Ne-Neji…Ano ba tong ginawa ko. Panu na to. Kahit anong gawin kong pag-alis sa kanya sa pagdagan sa akin ayaw pa rin. Ang bigat nya kasi isa pa, para syang mantika kung matulog. Hindi man lang sya magising gising._

Hindi na nakayanan ni Tenten'g alisin si Neji sa kanya kaya hinayaan na nya ito.

_Suko na ko…Matulog ka ng mahimbing Neji.._sabi ni Tenten at hinalikan nya ito sa noo. Ilang minuto pa ang nagdaan at nakatulog na rin si Tenten.

Kinabukasan……

"Ang lambot naman ng kama ngayon at ang bango pa…pero ang init tsaka bakit parang umuuga..?" sabi ni Neji pero nakapikit pa ito. Nang dumilat sya nakita nya si Tenten na nadaganan ng sarili nyang katawan.

_Ten…ten…Siguro nadaganan ko sya..pero paano?_ Sabi ni Neji na unting-unting lumipat sa right side ng natutulog na Tenten. Nakahiga pa rin si Neji pero nakatingin ito kay Tenten. Bigla na lang napaharap si Tenten sa right side nya at nag-face-to-face silang dalawa pero tulog pa rin si Tenten.

Hindi na naalis ni Neji ang tingin nya sa mukha ng ating bida, tiningnan nya ng mabuti ang kanyang katamtamang noo, ang ilong nitong hindi matangos at hindi rin pango at ang kanyang rosy lips na dalawang beses na ni Neji na kiss.

"Ten…Ten.." sabi ni Neji sa sarili at dahan-dahan syang lumapit sa mukha ni Tenten. Mukhang hahalikan ni Neji ang ating bida sa pangatlong pagkakataon! Ano ha? Nang…

"Neji…mahal….na….mahal……na mahal….magpa-ospital ngayon bawal magkasakit…kaya mag-ingat ka…." Sabi ng nag-sleep talk na Tenten

Medyo na disappoint si Neji, akala nya mahal na rin sya ni Tenten. Tuluyan na kasing nahulog ang loob ng dating cold hearted na ninja na si Neji sa dalagang si Tenten.

_Sus! kala ko kung ano na...pero ...sana __malaman rin nyangmahalko sya kahit na sinusungitan at inaasar ko sya palagi..sana mahalin rin niya ako….ANO? anong sinabi ko! Mahal ko sya?...? mahal ko ba talaga sya o infatuation lang? Ah…basta…ang sabi ng puso ko mahal ko sya. Period. No erase. Sa ngayon hindi ko muna ipapaalam o ipapakita sa kanya ang nararamdaman ko._

Hindi na tinuloy ni Neji ang balak na halikan si Tenten. Kung hahalikan man nya ito mas mabuting gising sya. Ayaw nyang magtake-advantage sa dalaga. Hindi sya ganung tao.

Sa kabilang banda…

Pinapunta si Naruto at Hinata ni Hiashi katulad ng ginawa nito kina Tenten at Neji.

"Na-Naruto…Hindi ko a-alam k-kung a-anong gagawin k-ko..si A-ama kasi eh." Sabi ni Hinata na kinakabahan at niyakap ang braso ni Naruto

"Don't worry Hinata. All we'll go righty righty…" English pa ni Naruto

(ibig sabihin ni Naruto.. Wag kang mag-alala Hinata. Lahat ay magiging maayos…ehehehe)

"Naruto…" sabi ni Hinata

"Let's go!" sigaw ni Naruto with full of confidence

"Abah! Nandito na pala ang anak ko..Hinata.." sabi ni Hiashi

"Ma-magandang U-umaga A-ama…" bati ni Hinata

"Hey! Dadsky! Wazzup wazzup? I'm Hinata's kazintahan,Ya know?" sabi ni Naruto sabay kuha ng sunglasses at sinuot.

"Sya ba? Sya ba ang mapapangasawa ng magiging tagapagmana? Eh! mukha nga syang goons..dating pa lang eh..Hinata ipaliwanag mo to…" sabi ni Hiashi na nahahigh-blood.

"Pe-pero Ama sya po talaga ang love ko. Hindi k-ko po matuturuan ang aking puso n-na magmahal ng i-iba…I-isa pa ma-magaling po syang ni-ninja." Sabi ni Hinata na kala mo kung sinong makata ",)

"She's tama! Ahahah!" sabi ni Narutong nagmamayabang.

O.o?

"Anoh?" sabi ni Hiashi

"sabi po nya tama daw po ako" sabi ni Hinata'ng trinaslate yung English ni Naruto.

"Uhmm…Sir Hiashi…I will cross my heart that I will shield Hinata coz I'm the next Hokage" sabi ni Naruto

"anong cross my heart ka dyan at di pa shield-shield ka pa?" sabi ni Hiashi

"ibig sabihin po ng 'cross my heart' ay pangako at ang 'I will shield' ay proprotektahan ko." Sabi ni Hinata

"Panu mo ba nasabi na magaling sya? At pinagmamalaki pa nya na magiging Hokage sya eh english pa lang nya balu-baluktot na..Para makasiguro ako na sya nga ang para sa iyo Hinata bibigyan ko sya ng pagsubok gaya ng kina Neji." Sabi ni Hiashi

"S-sila K-Kuya Neji a-andito?" asked Hinata and his father just nodded.

"Philippines, are you game? I'm game. I will take the Extra Challenge at McDonalds." Sabi ni Naruto

(Game ka na ba? Tska Extra Challenge? Aba, sosyal si Naruto ah!)

"Pasensya na po kayo sa English nya Ama. Ibigay nyo na po ang pagsubok" sabi ni Hinata na namumula na naman.

"who cares sa English nya. Ang sabi nya ay magiging Hokage sya diba? Nagpapatawa ba sya. Di patunayan nya at kalabanin ang isang jounin na katulad rin ni Kakashi." Sabi ni Hiashi

"OK! Game na ko! Asan na sya?" sabi ni Naruto na hinahanap na ang kalaban.

"Eto na sya…" sabi ni Hiashi.

Pagkatapos ni Hiashi magsalita, biglang nagkaroon ng tunog na ganito: TANTARARAN!

"Long time no see…Naruto" sabi ni Ebisu na lumitaw sa harap ni Naruto

"Aba! Ikaw lang pala" sabi ni Naruto

"Sisiguraduhin ko na matatalo ka. Ha..Ha..Ha.." sabi ni Ebisu

Sila Ebisu at Naruto ay ready ng lumaban at sa senyas ng Ama ni Hinata nagsimula ang laban. Hirap na hirap ang dalawa sa kanilang laban dahil sa lagi na lang sila nagkakapantay sa pag-atake.

_Kailangan kong manalo dito. Dapat mapakasalan ko si Hinata at pag-ako ang nanalo gagawin ko syang first lady pag-Hokage na ako! Hindi ako matatalo nitong parang fan ng Matandang mahilig na si Jiraiya._

"Tatapusin ko na to! Harem technique!" sabi ni Naruto at nagchange sya ng anyo at naging sexy'ng babae.

"Waa!" sigaw ni Ebisu na nag-nose bleed. At gaya ng inaasahan nahimatay ito at nanalo si Naruto.

"Yahoo! Yahoo'ng Yahoo!" sigaw ni Hinata na lumapit kay Naruto

"Oh panu ba yan Sir Hiashi ako ang nanalo sa laban. Mapapakasalan ko na si Hinata." Sabi ni Naruto na niyakap si Hinata

"Kung gayon, Ikaw ang nanalo. Wala na akong magagawa kung di ipakasal ka sa aking anak. Ingatan mo siya kung hindi…hindi ka na sisikatan ng araw." Sabi ni Hiashi

"Sir yes sir!" sabi ni Naruto

"Dito na kayo tumira at paghandaan ang inyong kasal. Gayong nandito rin naman sila Neji." Sabi ni Hiashi

_kainis naman ang hina pala nyang Ebisu na yan..._ sabi ni Hiashi.

"Kung yan ang gusto mo Ama. Magpapaalam na po kami Ama, ipapasyal ko lang si Naruto sa ating bahay." Sabi ni Hinata at umalis na sila ni Naruto. Naglakad sila Naruto at nadaanan nila ang nakahigang ninja.

"Yan ang napapala ng mga nagbabasa ng Icha Icha Paradise ng

matandang mahilig" asar ni Naruto kay Ebisu.

Sa kabilang banda..

Nagising na sa wakas ang ating bidang si Tenten. Nag-unat muna ito at pagkatapos tumayo.

"Go0o0o0d m0o0rnniing!" sigaw ni Tenten.

"Aga-aga ingay-ingay." Sabi ni Neji

"Good am! Cookies n' cream!" asar ni Tenten

"hmmph!" sabi ni Neji

"sunget! sabihin mo nga sakin...(lumapit kay Neji at may binulong)...meron ka ba?" sabi ni Tenten

"Ano! kapal mo ah! di kaya ako babae! Aga-aga..." sabi ni Neji na nainis na naman

_may kasabihan nga lokohin mo na ang lasing, wag lang ang bagong gising_ sabi ni Tenten

"so, anu na gagawin natin ngayon?" tanong ni Tenten kay Neji

"Ewan ko sa tomboy na Anko'ng yan. Tagal naman kasi eh" sabi ni Neji

Bigla na lang may sumulpot sa kanilang harapan si Anko habang sila'y nag-aaway(parang cat fight).

"Ei! Mga guys! Ang aga pa ah..para kayong mag-asawang pinaglipasan na ng panahon..di pa nga kayo kasal tapos…ok. That's enough! Eto na ang susunod na challenge nyo. Ang tawag sa challenge na ito ay GUESSING GAME. Guess what, Guess why, Guess where, Guess when, and guess me." Sabi ni Anko

"hay..la na tong pag-asa?" sabi ni Tenten.

"Oh anu pa hinihintay mo. Dalian muna. Nakakainip na ah.." sabi ni Neji na inip na inip na.

"O sige. Tatanungin ko ang isa sa inyo at kailangan itong masagot." Sabi ni Anko

Q#1: Kelan kayo naging mag-on?

Neji: Nung nov. 1.  
Tenten: Nung feb. 14 (she glared at Neji)  
Anko: Ano ba talaga?  
Tenten: Ah..eh..Actually Feb.14 yon..ehehe

(habang tinakpan niya ang bibig ni Neji)

Q#2: Anong katangian ang nagustuhan mo sa kanya Neji?  
  
Neji: Sa totoo lang hindi naman kagusto-gusto yung mga katangian nya...At isa pa walang korte katawan.

Napansin ni Neji ang death glare ni Tenten

Anko: So, ibig mong sabihin hindi mo sya gusto?  
Neji: (sweatdrop) ah..hindi. Ibig sabihin ko hindi panlabas na anyo ang nagustuhan ko sa kanya kundi ang katangian nya at pag-uugali.  
Anko: Ah…Ok..

Q#3: Tenten, Sa palagay mo, gaano mo kamahal si Neji?

Tenten: Si Neji? Pagnawala si Neji sa akin.. baka makapatay ako…maka-patay ako ng baBOY! Hmmm!

(Ala Teri Onor? Este parang si Nora Aunor..ehehe. Sorry for using Nora Aunor (or even TeriOnorin this fic..)

Q#4: Paano mo idedescribe si Tenten through flower?

Neji: Simple lang sampaguita.  
Anko: Bat naman sampaguita?  
Neji: Kaya nga simple lang eh. Para syang sampaguitang nagsasagisag ng simpleng kagandahan at kabutihan.  
Anko: wow! Ang sweet naman!..Sana ganyan rin si Kakashi sa kin!

(nagday-dreaming na naman si Anko na kasama nya si Kakashi at magkahawak ang kamay.)

Tenten: heller! Earth calling Anko?  
Anko: sorry…

Q#5: Ano ang pakiramdam na kasama mo si Neji?

Tenten: well, he's very kind, nice, gentleman, protective at higit sa lahat handsome. Wala kang makikitang ganyan. Di ba Cookies n' cream?

(pagkatapos sagutin ni Tenten si Anko, nilagay ni Tenten ang ulo nya sa balikat ni Neji at hinawakan ang kamay nito habang si Neji naman ay dumbfounded. Like this - O.o)

Pero sinenyasan ni Tenten na sumakay si Neji sa pagpapanggap nya at inakap ni Neji si Tenten. Both of them blushed because of their sudden actions.

"Ok. Malugod kong sinasabi na nakapasa na kayo sa pangatlong pagsubok! Humayo kayo at magpakasal.." sabi ni Anko

"ewan" sabi ni Tenten at Neji

* * *

Sa wakas tapos na rin ang third chap nito. Pasensya na kayo ha? Kasi hindi ako magaling magpatawa. Sa susunod na chap nito medyo may improvement na. I hope you'll still read this story guyz. Mas marami pang mangyayaring dito sa story na to… humanda kayo at mababalutan na kayo ng Nginiiig! 


	4. Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparations

Lumipas ang walong araw at napagkasunduan ni Hiashi na magkakaroon sa mansion nila ng kasiyahan para kina Hinata at Naruto at pati na rin kina Neji at Tenten. Dadalo rin ang mga kabarkada nila Tenten. Pati rin si Kakashi, Anko at Gai ay dadating rin. Habang ang lahat ay abala sa pagdedekorasyon, Si Tenten naman ay kasalukuyang tinuturuan kung pano maglakad ng pino wearing high heels.

"Tenten, hindi ganyan kailangan may poise at medyo kailangan nagse-sway yung bewang mo. Para kang kawayan eh., ditretso lang." sabi ni Ino kay Tenten.

(note: Si Ino kasi at ang ka-tropa ni Tenten ang mga nagtuturo sa kanya at ang mag-me-make-over sa kanya )

"This is not a good idea.." sabi ni Tenten at umupo sya sa kinatatayuan nya…Meaning she give up on practicing how to walk wearing high heels shoes.

"It's too!" sabi ni Sakura

"It's not!" sabi ni Tenten

"It's too!" sabi ni Ino

"It's not!" sabi ni Tenten

"I-It's t-too!" sabi ng shy na si Hinata

Silang lahat ay napatingin kay Hinata dahil sa nakakatuwa nyang pagsabi ng 'It's too!'.

"Enough arguing! This is your last chance Tenten, It's now or never, kung hindi ka matututo nito at magiging ganap na dalaga, panu ka pa ba magugustuhan ni Prince Charming mo." Asar ni Ino

"Oo nga…iniisip pa naman nya Tibush ka eh..panu kung maglakad ka parang siga, makipag-away talo pa si Brutus at pati na rin ang pagdala mo sa damit grabe…I can't even imagine.." sabi ni Sakura (she slap her palm into her temple)

"Hey! Hindi ko sya PRINCE CHARMING NOH?"deny ni Tenten blushing

"Ate Tenten, alam naman namin na like na like mo si Kuya Neji kaya ba't di mo na sya pakasalan ng totoo.?" Sabi ni Hinata na nang-aasar na rin.

"hindi pwede! alam mo namang kunwari lang naman to eh, tska kung hahantong pa sa kasalan, gagawa ng paraan si Neji para kumuha ng pekeng pari" paliwanag ni Tenten

"Wow...parang hindi ikaw yanHinata ah..Nahawa ka na rin ba sa bf mong si Naruto?" sabi ni Sakura

"whatever! Tara na ipagpatuloy na natin Tenten! Pagdi mo talaga to ginawa sasabihin ko kay Sir Gai na pasuotin ka ng green suit nya at maglalakad ka sa buong town ng Konoha at naka-Sir-Gai's-pose ka pa." panakot ni Ino kay Tenten. Naging purple ang mukha ni Tenten sa sinabi ni Ino.

"Kainis…sige na nga.." sabi ni Tenten at nagpractice sila ng nagpractice.

Sa loob ng 4 consecutive hours naperfect na rin ni Tenten. Akala nga nya katapusan na nya eh, panu ba naman ikaw magsuot ka ng Gai-costume pagdi mo naperfect yung practice. Tutal, tapos na rin silang magpractice nag-merienda muna sila.

"Girls? Alam nyo ba excited na ko! Biro nyo makakapunta ako sa ball na iyon na nakagown! Yaiks! Yun talaga ang pinaka-iintay ko! Lahat sila'y titingin sa atin mga girls! Papatunayan rin natin sa ibang girls na tayo ang pinakamaganda sa kanila! Wahahah!" tawa ni Ino na para bang ewan.

"Ino, masyado ka ng over-excited. Pero tama sinabi mo na tayo ang pagtitinginan sa ball dahil sa taglay nating kagandahan! Hay! SASUKE LAGOT KA SA AKIN SA PAGSASABI MONG TIBUSH AKO!" tawa ni Sakura'ng nahawa na kay Ino. Nag-hawak sila ng kamay na magbest-friend na para bang sasabak sa gulo.

(Yan siguro ang dulot ng pagka-over-dose sa pag-ibig.)

"Ok lang ba kayo?" tanong ni Hinata

"OK NA OK!" sabi nilang dalawa

"Ikaw naman pala sinabihan ng tibush eh" sabi ni Tenten

"……" Yun lang ang nakuha ni Tenten na sagot kay Sakura

"Yihey!" sayang saya na sinabi ni Ino

"Teka Ino, kala mo di ko alam ah..May gusto ka kay Shikamaru..oi!" asar ni Sakura

"S-sa kanya! No way… HOW TROUBLESOME HE IS!" sabi ni Ino na obvious na may gusto rin talaga kay Shika pati kasi yung line ni Shika nasasabi na rin nya eh.

"Tenten? Ayos ka lang!" sabi ni Ino

"AYOS LANG!" sigaw ni Tenten na galit na galit. Sa katunayan habang kumakain sya ng ramen, nag-aapoy ang kanyang mga mata.

Parang ready to take her revenge on someone. Tsaka di na ata kain ang tawag sa ginagawa ni Tenten eh.

_Akala nila sa akin tibush? Aba! Etongkyut na to magiging tibush!Kaya pala kala sa kin ni Neji tibush ako eh! Waa! di ko kaya to! Ngayon pa't mahal ko na sya. Gagawin ko lahat ng makakaya ko. _Sabi ni Tenten sa sarili.

Sa kabilang banda…

"Wow! Future-cousin-in-law bagay sayo ah! Ganda rin nitong akin!" sabi ni Naruto na sobra ang saya dahil sa tuxedo na susuotin nila.

"Bakit ngayon ka lang ba nakakita nito?., Ay! Oo nga pala, wala pala sa bundok nito" said Neji in a cold tone

"Maiinlove pa ng triple sa akin si Hinata pagnakita nya ang kanyang future-husband nya so gwapo as ever?" sabi ni Naruto na nagde-day dreaming.

"hay..suko na ko..wala ka na talang pag-asa" sabi ni Neji.

"Oi! Couz! Siguradong magiging maganda si Tenten pagna-ayusan. Suerte ka kasi ang napili mo ang isa sa member ng F4" sabi ni Naruto

"F4 ka dyan! Tsaka bakit ba masyado kang matanong?" sabi ni Neji na nagalit na dahil sa sinabi ni Naruto

"Anong f4? Ha?" tanong ni Shikamaru

"F4? Sus! Ang meaning non.. friends-forever-flower-girls-group! Hahaha!" sabi ni Naruto

"Talagang tama sila certified tsismoso ng bayan yang si Naruto!" sabi ni Kiba

"Tanga! Hindi friends-forever-flower-girls! Friends-forever lang!" sabi ni Sasuke.

"Nakatanga ka dyan ha? Sasuke-yabang!" sigaw ni Naruto kay Sasuke na ready ng makipag-away.

"How troublesome…" as always ito ang sinasabi nitong si Shikamaru.

"Arf! Arf!" sabi ni Akamaru na sumasang-ayon sa sinabi ni Shikamaru.

"This is gonna be a long day.." sabi ni Neji

"Syempre naman ala namang short day ah.." sabi ni Kiba

"ewan ko nahawa ka na ata kay Naruto. Parang virus yan eh" sabi ni Sasuke na nagpagpag pa ng damit. Para bang direng-dire.

"Naghahanap ka ba ng away!" sabi ni Naruto at Kiba

"Tama na yan at maghanda na tayo. How troublesome.." sabi ni Shikamaru

"Wala ka na bang ibang masasabi kung hindi 'how troublesome'? Para kang pirated na cd!" sabi ni Naruto

"Ano ba gusto mo ah! Gusto mo tirisin kita dyan?" sabi ni Shikamaru na inis na inis.

Sa kabilang banda…

"Teka..sinong in-charge sa mga make-up?" tanong ni Ino

"Ako!" sabi ni Sakura

"Accessories?" tanong ni Ino

"Ako!" sabi ni Hinata

"OK! Kumpleto na! Ako na bahala sa pagme-make up at sa bouquet ng flowers!" sabi ni Ino

"Ako naman mag-aayos sa buhok mo" sabi ni Sakura

"Ako naman….?Ano nga ba?" sabi ng shy na si Hinata

"I've been bad, but I just can't help myself. I needed to style my hair and now it's damage.." sabi ni Tenten habang hawak-hawak ang buhok nya.

"Anu ka ba Tenten! Pati ba naman cream silk commercial di mo pa tinantanan?" sabi ni Sakura

"Eh gusto ko eh.Yung buhok ko kasi" sabi ni Tenten na parang bata

"di nyo ba alam? frustrated commercial hair model yan si Tenten." sabi ni Ino habang tinitingnan ang gowns nila.

"O sige na. Ako na ang mag-aayos nyan" sabi ni Sakura

"Ok!" sabi ni Tenten

"Mabuti pa Hinata pakidala na dito yung gowns na pinabili ng Ama mo. Tingnan natin kung maganda!" sabi ni Ino

"wait lang.." sabi ni Hinata at may pinindot syang button sa loob ng room. At nagsalita ito sa may mouth piece nung bagay na iyon.

"Maids! Pakidala na dito yung mga gowns pls." utos ni Hinata

"Ibang klase. Yaman nyo talaga!" sabi ni Sakura

"Hay..anu pa nga ba..Si Hinata at Hanabi lang ata ang matino sa kanila tsaka di sila nagmamalaki sa mga bagay na meron sila" sabi ni Tenten

"di naman Ate Tenten" sabi ni Hinata

"Tenten kwentuhan mo nga kami" sabi ni Ino

"Ng ano?" tanong ni Tenten

"About what it's like when you kissed Neji?" sagot ni Ino

"uhmm…ewan" sabi ni Tenten na nagba-blush

"I-ibig sabihin...nag-ki...k-kiss na kayo?" sabi ni Sakura

"Talaga ate!" sabi ni Hinata

_Kainis nadulas tuloy ako_ sabi ni Tenten

"Nakakahiya man sabihin pero Oo." sabi ni Tenten na nagba-blush.

"anong pakiramdam?" sabi ng kinikilig na Ino.

"Oo nga ate?" tanong ni Hinata

"Bakit di pa ba kayo nahahalikan ng love nyo?" asar ni Tenten

"Ah-ano? Kami? Bakit ba pakelam mo ba? Intindihin mo sarili mo dahil malapit ka ng ikasal kay Mr. Prince Charming mo" sabi ni Sakura

"Ano!Teka nga? Di pa nga namin alam kung nakapasa kami sa pagsubok eh." Sabi ni Tenten

"Ate Tenten di mo pa ba alam?" sabi ni Hinata

"Oo nga. Lagi ka kasing huli sa balita eh" sabi ni Sakura

"Anu ba yon?" tanong ni Tenten

"Kasi ibinalita na sa buong Konoha na kayo ni Neji ay magpapakasal na!" sabi ni Ino.

"Ano!" sigaw ni Tenten'g di makapaniwala

_Nagkatotoo pa ang sinabi ko _sinabi ni Tenten.

"Ganun nga!" sabi ni Sakura at sina Ino at Hinata ay nag-nod

"Nakaka-inggit naman kayo" sabi ni Sakura

"Bakit ba Sakura?" sabi ni Hinata

"Naiisip ko lang kung kelan kami magpapakasal ni Sasuke!" sabi ni sakura'ng nagde-daydream na naman…

"Asa ka pa Laki noo!" sabi ni Ino

"Anung sabi mo! Naiinis ka lang panu ako pinili ni Sasuke..Hahaha!" sabi ni Sakura.

"Aba! Gusto mo ba ng away? How troublesome you are.." sabi ni Ino

"Girls! Ano ba? Kayo na nga ang may sabi na dapat magsaya tayo.." sabi ni Hinata

"She's right!" sabi ni Tenten _Oops nakakainis nadulas na naman ako..baka mahalat tuloy na may gusto na rin ako kay Neji._

"Oh sige na nga! Dapat magcelebrate tayo sa darating na kasalan ng taon kay Tenten, Neji, Hinata at Naruto! Yehey!" sigaw ni Ino

Nagcelebrate nga ang apat ng kikay girls at nag-inuman sila nung gabing yon. Teenager na sila at 18 years old na sila kaya walang dahilan na pagbawalan sila.

"CHEERS!" sabi nilang apat

Sa boys group naman…

"Tara mga pre! Inuman tayo!" sabi ni Shikamaru

"Oo nga!" sabi ni Naruto

"Sige join ako dyan!" sabi ni Kiba

"Walang magawa dito kaya sasama na rin ako" sabi ni Sasuke

"Hay…Oh sige na nga!" sabi ni Neji

Gaya ng ginawa ng girls nag-inuman nga sila. Pero lahat naman sila ay first timer kaya anu pa ba mae-expect natin kundi…

"I—kaw..na ang may shabi na ako'y ma-haaal mo rin..hic!..Ang shinabi mo ang pag-ibig mo'y di maglalahosh ngunit bakitch sa chuwing ako'y lumalapitch ikay lumalayooo…hic!..pushoy' lagingk Nashashaktan pag may kashama kang ibaaa, di ba nila alam tayo'y nagshumpaan na ako'y shayo..Hic!..at ika'y akinnnn lamang!" awit ng limang jologs na naka-inom

"Pre! Heavygat mo naman.." sabi ni Shikamaru na dala-dala si Narutong lasing na rin..

"Oi! Shan ba daan sha bahay namin?" sabi ni Sasuke

"ewan ko sayoooo! Di kooo naman bahay yun ehk!" sabi ni Kiba na

"Prens! Bakitch dalawa si Shikamaru?" sabi ni Neji

"Banlag ka ba Neji!" sabi ni Naruto

"He!" sabi ni Neji

"Oh sige..hic!..umuwi na tayooo..hic!" sabi ni Shikamaru

"bago yan..hic!..kakanta muna ako!"sabi ni Naruto

"goodbye my prens..hic!..goodbye my preeeens..see you...next time..goodbye…hic!..goodbye!" sabi ni Naruto at pagkatapos nun umuwi na sila.. si Neji at Naruto ay sabay ng umuwi dahil sila ay nakatira kina Hyuuga Hiashi.

Si Sasuke naman..

"Hic! Kainish nalashiiing tuloy ako.." sabi ni Sasuke

Kala ni Sasuke yung apartment nya ang napuntahan nya yun pala kay Sakura.

Knock

"Shino ba yan! Gabing-gabi na eh" sabi ni Sakura sa kumakatok at pagbukas nya ng pinto si Sasuke pala

"Oh Sasuke ikaw pala yan! Bakit ka nanditoch.." sabi ni Sakura na gumegewang gewang dahil sa kalasingan.

"Pasensya ka na..hic!..Kala koh bahay ko to eh..hic!..pwedeng pumasok?" sabi ni Sasuke

"O shige ba..hic!..Ei! nag-inuman rin kayo ng mga jologs na yun noh? Hic!" sabi ni Sakura

"Oo" sabi ni Sasuke at umupo siya sa sofa habang kumuha si Sakura ng maiinom na kape.

(Tama ba? After drinking some alcohol beverages,iinom sila ng kape?)

"Teka..Pano yan hin-hindi kita maiihahatid dahil sa lashing rin ako" tanong ni Sakura

"eh di, dito na lang muna ako kung ok shayu? Sakura may gusto sana akong shabihin shayu.." sabi ni Sasuke at lumapit sya ng konti kay Sakura.

"Ah..eh..ano ba yun" tanong ni Sakura kay Sasuke habang sya'y nagba-blush..pero hindi ito halata dahil sa lasing sya.

"Kasi…Matagal ko ng pinag-isipan to..at..narealize ko na..mali ang mga ginawa ko sayo this past few years..Sana mapatawad mo ako sa mga nagawa ko sayo…Sa pag-..hic!..aambisyon ko na maging pinakamalakas sa buong Konoha hindi ko na tuloy alam na may nasasaktan na pala ako.." sabi ni Sasuke

"Ah..iyon ba..Ok lang yun..at kelan..hic!..man hindi ko magawang magalit sayo..dahil…" sabi ni Sakura pero tumigil siya.

"dahil..?"

"dahil..mahal kita.." tinapos ni Sakura

_Hindi na naman magiging katulad dati ang pagsasamahan namin ni Sasuke dahil sa sinabi ko._

"alam mo ba…Sakura mahal na mahal rin..hic!..kita.." sabi ni Sasuke na papalapit na ng papalapit kay Sakura

"Sasuke…" napapikit na si Sakura.

Muntik na silang magkiss ngunit bago pa iyon mangyari ay nahimatay ang dalawa. Hindi dahil sa nagconfess sila ng ture feelings nila to each other kundi dahil sa lasing sila..Hay..moment nga naman..minsan natutuloy..minsan hindi…

Kina Shikamaru…

"Kamukha mo si MAHALay…nung tayo ay bansot pa… at ang galing-galing mong bumatok mapasa-ere man o lupa..ngunit ang paborito ay ang pang-asar na mukha mo, nakakatakot, nakakabaliw, nakakataas ng balahibo OH!" kanta ni Shikamaru habang naglalakad.

(corny ba?)

"Hay naku..Hic! wala ka ng pag-asa..anu ba yang kanta mo ang jonget naman ng ginawa mong version ng huling el bimbo..pati si mahalay sinama mo pa. Sus ni sa Bubble gang nga na version nila ng mtv hindi tatanggapin yan eh" asar ni Ino

(note: sorry uli sa pag-gamit ko ng kantang ito…)

"Hoy Ino pig! Grabe ka namang manlait eh talo mo pa nga ako eh..nung grade school tayo nung pinagagawa tayo ng poem ng teacher natin ang nilagay mo…Oh Sasuke Oh Sasuke..Mahal na mahal kita..Mahal mo rin ba ko?...so, sino sa atin ang mas jonget ang version?" binalik ni Shika ang asar ni Ino.

"How dare you…hic!" sabi ni Ino

"How troublesome…" sabi ni Shika

"Che!" sabi ni Ino

"Bah..si Ino pig galit..Sus, broken-hearted kasi kay Sasuke kaya ganyan.." asar ni Shika

Patay ka Shika! This time kumukulo na ang dugo ni Ino.

"IKAW! SHIKA! LAGOT KA SA AKIN!UNGGOY KA!" sigaw ni Ino at hinabol na nya si Shikamaru buong gabi.

"WAA! Binibiro ka lang dyan…Alam mo ba sabi nga ng iba..Bato,bato sa langit ang tamaan wag magagalit ang mga pikon ay laging talo kaya sigaw ng Konoha! TAKBO!" sabi ni Shika na nagtumatakbo away from Ino.

Kina Tenten at Neji..

"Akala nila lasing ako ha…Hey! Si Tenten ata to! Kahit marami akong nainom hindi pa rin ako malalasing. Eh panu ba naman, isang sanmig light lang yun. Ako ang tipo ng tao na nalalasing pag 10 bottles na..HAHAHA!" tawa ni Tenten

Habang naghahanda na sa pagtulog si Tenten may narinig syang pagbukas ng pinto.

"Neji?" tanong nito

"Bakit ba?" sabi ni Neji

"Aba lasing ka ata?" sabi ni Tenten

"Pake mo ba?" sabi ni Neji

"Sungit! Concern lang naman ang tao eh" sabi ni Tenten

Umupo si Neji sa kama na katulad rin ni Tenten.

"Siguro nagka-ayaan kayo noh? If I know, first time mo lang" sabi ni Tenten

"bakit ba? Ikaw rin naman eh kaya lang hindi ka ganun ka lasing kasi para kang kabayo na parang manhid." Sabi ni Neji

"Oi! Grabe ka na! Namumuro kana sa akin ah!" sabi ni Tenten

"Hey..just joking.." sabi ni Neji

"It's not funny. You know?" sabi ni Tenten

All of a sudden, Hinubad ni Neji ang kanyang t-shirt para magpalit.

"Neji! Dun ka nga sa Cr magbihis! Ano ka ba?" sabi ng namumulang si Tenten

"Dito na lang. Bakit ba? Ngayon ka lang ba nakakita ng cute na may korte pa ang katawang na gaya ko?" sabi ni Neji

"YABANG!" sabi ni Tenten at ginawa nito nag-talukbong na lang sya ng kumot at pinipilit na matulog.

"Eheheh" tawa ni Neji

_Naku Tenten..di mo lang alam…sa oras na dumating na ang day na gaganapin ang ball magbabago na ang lahat!_ At nakatulog na si Neji, not bothering to wear some t-shirt of his.

Kina Naruto at Hinata…

"Hinata-chan? Where are you?" sabi ni Naruto na nagpre-pretend to be the taya in the game called tagu-taguan.

"Andito ako Naruto" sabi ni Hinata na nasa may bandang window ng kwarto nila.

"Hina-chan sorry na-late ako umuwi kasi nagkayayaan eh.." sabi ni Naruto sa future-wife nya.

"Actually kami rin..hic!.." sabi ni Hinata na shy pa rin gaya dati she's very shy, you know?

"ah..ok..pwede bang makahingi ng…" sabi ni Naruto at lumapit sya kay hinata

"Ng..?" sabi ni Hinata

"Ng kiss? Sige na ngayon lang eh." Sabi ni Naruto

"pero.." sabi ni Hinata

"Pls.." sabi ni Naruto na lumapit na naman at nagwiwish ng kiss ni Hinata at nagpose pa ito na para bang nagdadasal.

Pero dumating si Hanabi ang kapatid ni Hinata at bago pa mayakap ni Naruto si Hinata, binantaan nya ito.

"Hoy! Kumag ka! Wag mo ngang mahalik-halikan yang Ate Hinata ko baka gusto mong mamatay?" sabi ni Hanabi at naglagay sya sa leeg ni Naruto ng knife para talagang binabantaan na…

"You choose to die or to die?" sabi ni Hanabi

"Pambihira ka naman Hanabi? Nagbigay ka nga ng mga options parehas naman!" Sabi ni Naruto

Pinalitan ang knife at naglabas ng Katana si Hanabi at tinutok kay Naruto.

"Hanabi!" sabi ni Hinata

"heh…sorry…" sabi ni Naruto na nagsmile in defeat

_Panira naman…_

"Hanabi sa-salamat kasi talagang di pa ako handa eh.. Wag mo ng gagawin yon ha" sabi ni Hinata

"Ok lang yun. Sis! Ikaw pa Ate kita eh" sabi ni Hanabi

Habang ang mga lovers ay nagmo-moment ang isa naman sa limang jologs ay nagmumukmok sa ilalim ng puno kasama ang kanyang loyal na tagasunod na si Akamaru.

"Hay…ba't ba lagi akong lonely? Pero ok na to…wala akong pinagkaka-abalahan kundi magpractice tsaka maglaro kasama ka Akamaru." Sabi ni Kiba

"Arf! Arf! Oo nga.." sabi ni Akamaru

"A-akamaru! Nagsasalita ka? Maligno ka pala? Layuan mo ko" sabi ni Kiba na parang baliw

"Arf! Arf! Tange! Di mo ba naaalala? Na may nilagay sa akin ang isang dayuhan na translator kaya ako nakakapagsalita!" sabi ni Akamaru

"Ganun ba…" sabi ni Kiba

"Maglasing na lang ulit tayo! CHEERS!" sabi ni Akamaru

"Oo nga..hic!" sabi ni Kiba

At naglasing nga ang dog trainer at ang aso nyang parang tao.

* * *

End of chapter 4! Malapit na ang pinakahihintay nating Ball! At ang pagsasama-sama ng mga kikay at jologs! Eheheh. Iba talaga magmahal ang kanguso! Ehehe 


	5. The Party

Chapter 5: The Party

Dumating na rin ang pinakahihintay nilang Ball. Lahat ay dumalo ayon sa pinaplano ni Hiashi. Kasama sa mga naimbita ay sina Kakashi, Anko, Tsunade the 5th Hokage, Kurenai, Ang 3rd Hokage. Pati na rin sila Gai, Lee, Kiba, Shino Ang ermitanyong mahilig, Si Ebisu ang isa pang mahilig, Iruka at ang kabarkada nila Tenten at Neji na puro jologs.

Sa dressing room…

"Are you ready guys?" sabi ni Ino

"YUP!" sabi nila Sakura, Tenten at Hinata

Lahat sila ay nagtulong-tulong upang mapaganda ang isa't isa. Sa gown, make-up, hair style at kung ano-ano pa man. Lahat ito'y ginagawa nila para sa kanilang mga iniibig.

_Etong gagawin namin ngayon totohanan na to! Sana mapansin na ako ng bulag na iyon…makakita na sana sya! Ehehe. Actually, those white eyes ang nakaka-attract..and his smile rin na once in a whole 100 years lang nya ipakita! Kaya ko to! _sabi ni Tenten sa sarili nya

_This time I will take my revenge on him! Dun sa taong puro 'how troublesome' lang ang alam sabihin. Lagot ka sa akin Shikamaru! No one can resist my beauty except Sasuke, Neji at Naruto. May kanya-kanya na kasi silang mga partner eh. Basta Aja! _Sabi ni Ino

_Sasuke! Masyado ka ng namumuro sa akin! Napaka-torpe mo! Magco-confess ka na nga sa akin nung lasing ka pa? Malay ko ba kung pinagtri-tripan mo lang ako! Sisuguraduhin ko na this time hindi ka na makakaiwas sa katotohanan! Kiyaa! Laban na kung laban! Giyera na itich! _Sabi ni Sakura

_Na-naruto..hindi mo na siguro ako makikita na para bang katulad dati na mahiyain, mahina ang loob, at tsaka parang bata. Mula ngayon babaguhin ko na ang mga iyon. Lahat ng hindi ko ginagawa noon, gagawin ko na. Itataas ko ang bandera naming mga gurls! Wee!_

Sabi ni Hinata

"Girls ano ready na, ready na?" sabi ni Ino na obvious na leader ng group nila.

"Kami pa! Syempre!" sabi ng tatlo

"Girls ang ever-present-na-expression natin?" sabi ni Hinata

"LETS GO, LET'S GO KAYA NATIN YAN MGA GURLS! AJA!" sabi ng mga kikayz. Ala full house at lovers in paris na expression.

Sa Party…

Inaasikaso ni Neji at ni Naruto ang mga bisita nila. Si Naruto feel na feel ang pagiging fiancé ni Hinata. Si Neji naman on the other side medyo naiinip kasi wala pa ang mga kikayz na barkada ng love nya. Oo, tama kayo mga readers, inamin na nya sa sarili nya na mahal nya si Tenten. Nakita ni Neji at Naruto ang mga bisita nila na medyo mga kumag ang dating..

(note: sa word na kumag..sorry kasi medyo masama pakinggan eh)

"Oi! Naruto!" sabi ni Kakashi kay Naruto

"Sir Kakashi!" sabi ni Naruto pero bago pa sya magsalita ulit, nakita nya na may kasama si Kakashi..Sila Mitarashi Anko, Yuuhi Kurenai at si Tsunade na mas kilalang 5th hokage na si Godaime.

"Hello Naruto" sabi ng tatlo na nakayakap kay Kakashi. Syempre habulin rin si Kakashi noh! Kaya lang na-sobrahan..

"Sir Kakashi kayo ba yan? Nahawa na rin kayo sa Ermitanyong yon? Grabe ang laki ng infect ng nobela nung ermitanyong iyon." Sabi ni Naruto

"effect Naruto" sabi ni Anko na tinama ang sinabi ni Naruto habang nakatingin kay Kakashi with heart-shape eyes at pinipisil ang cheeks ni Kakashi, ibig sabihin nanggigigil ito.

"Sir Kashi..ang gwapo mo ngayon" sabi ni Kurenai with a sweet voice.

"Kala ko si Sir Kakashi at si Anko lang ang may topak, yun pala pati rin sila Ms. Kurenai at Ms. Tsunade" sabi ni Neji

"Kashi pa gusto" sabi ni Naruto

"Ei! Kelan ba tayo magde-date ha?" sabi ni Tsunade na leader ng fansclub ni Kakashi.

(Note: Kakaiba noh? Pati ang isa sa Hokage addicted na sa kagwapuhan ni Kakashi. Even the author of this story, which is me..ay fans ni Kakashi. Cute kasi eh. )

"wag na kayong mag-alala bukas na bukas rin iti-treat ko kayo. Oh sige Naruto dun muna kami sa may park ng mansiong ito. Gurls tara!" sabi ni Kakashi.

"Anu ba? Baliktad na ba ang mundo?" sabi ni Naruto at nang napatingin sya sa may right side nya nakita nya si Jiraiya na umaarangkada na naman sa mga babae sa party.

"Hey mga chikababies, gusto nyo ba kong tulungan sa nobela ko at pag-nag-hit yon may kikitain pa kayo." Sabi ni Jiraiya'ng nangungumbinsi sa mga girls sa party. Pero pakulo lang nya yun, basta babae.

"Mr. Jiraiya ako po pwede." Sabi ng isang babae na nakatakip ang mukha ng pamaypay.

"Ganun ba tara dun tayo." Aya ni Jiraiya

"Oh sige" sabi nito

"Ms. Anu ba ang pangalan mo? May nakapag-sabi ba sa iyo na maganda ka" bola ni Jiraiya

"Ah..ikaw palang. Salamat ah.." sabi ng babae ata

"alam mo mahal na ata kita." Sabi ni Jiraiya'ng ewan

"ako rin eh. I feel the same way too" sabi ng babae atas

Dapat magkikiss sila pero nang tinanggal nito ang pamaypay, nagulantang si Jiraiya dahil sa..

"Layuan mo ko! Bakla ka! Go away!" sabi ni Jiraiya'ng tumatakbo na away sa baklang akala nya babae

"di ba tayo na honey!" sabi ng bakla habang hinahabol si Jiraiya.

"Waa! Nakakatawa! Yan ang nababagay sa mga mahihilig sa babae!" tawa ni Naruto

Dumating rin sa kasiyahan na iyon ang Mommy ni Neji na si Hyuuga Haruka.

"Congrats Neji! You made up your mind na, Kailangan mo kasi ng mag-aalaga sa iyo, magmamahal at magiging kasama mo habang buhay. Asan na ba sya anak." Sabi ni Hyuuga Haruka

"Wala pa sya Mommy. Pero I promise that I will introduce her to you later. Dun lang po ako" sabi ni Neji na inaantay si Tenten

Sa dressing room…

"Girls! Tara na! Labas na tayo!" sabi ni Tenten

"OK!" sabi ni Ino, Sakura at Hinata

Lumabas sila ng dressing room na may music pa. Lahat ng tao napatingin sa kanila pati na yung mga kapartner nila.

Si Hinata ay nakagown na pale blue na may criss-cross na ribbon sa likod nya.. Si Ino naman ay naka-purple na gown pero may sleeve ito at medyo sexy kaysa kina Sakura at Hinata. Ang dahilan ni Ino ay LAGOT KA SHIKAMARU!". Si Sakura naman ay pink, terno diba sa color ng hair nya? Ang style nman ng sa kanya ay gown na natatakpan ang isang right shoulders at na-reveal naman ang left side na shoulder At si Tenten ay nakalavender na backless na may slit sa side ng gown, sya ang pinakamaganda sa lahat. Lahat sila ay may nakalagay na flowers sa kanilang buhok, kung ano ang kulay ng kanilang damit ganun rin ang flowers. Para silang diwata na napunta sa lupa.

Ang mga kapartner nila ay na-dumbfounded kina Tenten. Si Sasuke ay wide-eyes na nagba-blush. Si Shikamaru naman ay nagsalita na instead of saying 'how torublesome' he said 'how beautiful. Si Naruto naman ay syempre nagba-blush na heart-shape ang mata. Si Neji naman ay nagblush rin pero nakasmile sya. Kay Tenten lang nakatingin ang kanyang mga mata.

(note: lahat ng jologs guyz ay nagblush dahil sa kagandahan ng mga partner nila na hindi nila noon binibigyan ng pansin)

Lumapit kina Neji sila Tenten. Sila'y naglakad papunta sa mga jologz na nakatulala sa kanila, pinong-pino ang paglakad nila na akala mo'y lakad ng isang international model. Lalo pang napahanga ang mga jologz at di nila namalayan na nasa harap na nila ang kikayz.

"Neji? Neji?" sabi ni Tenten na nakatingin kay Neji. Syempre eye-to-eye contact sila.

"Ten…Tenten ikaw pala. Pa-pasensya na. Alam mo ba ang ganda mo ngayong gabi." Sabi ni Neji na nagpapahiya effect pa daw.

"Thanks. Ang cute mo rin dyan sa tuxedo mo." Sabi ni Tenten at tumawa ito.

"Tenten pwede ba kitang makausap sandali," tanong ng white-eyes cute guy na nasa harap ni Tenten

"Oh sige ba" sabi ni Tenten at pumunta na sila sa may park ng mansion na puno ng mga flowers.

"Wow..cornflower…! Favorite ko talaga ang mga ito." Sabi ni Tenten na umikot sa sobrang saya. Kaya sa sobrang ikot nito ay natapilok ito, buti na lang nasalo sya ni Mr. Prince Charming nya.

"Tenten…dapat kasi mag-ingat ka eh." Sabi ni Neji na nakatingin sa brown eyes ni Tenten.

"Ne-Neji ok na ko" sabi ni Tenten at tinulungan itong tumayo ni Neji

"ah…Tenten..Alam mo sa tinagal tagal na nating magka-team mate….

Uhmm…na-napansin ko na mabait ka rin pala…A-alam mo kasi..ma-mah…" sabi ni Neji, magtatapat na sana sya pero ang kilala nating super #1 rookie sa Ninja Academy nila noon..nung genin pa lang sila..ngayo'y hindi makapagsalita dahil kay Tenten. MEANS TORPE SYA!

"anung ma? malay..?" sabi ni Tenten

_Torpe talaga to!_

"kasi ma…maganda ka..ehehe" sabi ni Neji na nag-sweatdrop.

"Anu ka ba Neji! Nakakainis ka talaga." Sigaw ni Tenten kay Neji at bigla itong napayuko at tinakpan ang kanyang mukha with her own hands.

_Shit! Now she's crying! I- I made her cry…_sabi ni Neji sa sarili

"Ten-ten" sabi ni Neji na hinawakan ang likod ni Tenten.

"Don't!" sabi ni Tenten kay Neji.

Sobrang na-hurt si Tenten kay Neji. Lahat ng ginawa nya para kay Neji ay bukal sa loob nya. Tapos, di man lang sya tapatin nito kung mahal ba nya o hindi ang dalaga. Humarap si Tenten kay Neji with tears in her eyes.

"A-alam mo ba? Alam mo ba na mahal kita? Matagal ko ng nararamdaman ito. Napansin mo ba? Lagi kong pinapakita na I cared for you but you always dump my feelings for you without knowing that it hurts so much. Akala mo sa tuwing nasasaktan ka..mas nasasaktan ako. Lagi mong binabalewala ang mga pag-aalaga ko. Porket ba mas malakas ka sa akin, mas mayaman at mas sikat ka sa akin gaganyan-ganyanin mo na ako. Alam mo sa pagiging mayabang mo, ang mga minamahal mo natataboy mo na. Pano pa kaya ang mga nagmamahal sayo." Sabi ni Tenten na umiyak ng umiyak

"Tenten, mali ka. Hindi mo kasi kilala ang totoong ako. Kaya lang naman ako nagiging ganito dahil sa ayokong maging mahina sa paningin ng tao. Kung malalaman nila na malakas ako hindi nila magagawang saktan ang mga minamahal ko dahil sa kaalaman na mas malakas ako kaysa sa kanila. Ayokong makaranas ng sakit kapag nagmahal ako. Pero ngayon handa na ako. Ikaw ang nagturo sa akin na kailangan maranasan mo ang sakit at ligaya pagnagmamahal, ito ang magbibigay sa iyo ng hindi limitadong lakas. Ang mga minamahal at nagmamahal sa isang tao ang magbibigay ng sapat na lakas upang harapin ang pagsubok sa buhay.." sabi ni Neji na naiyak kahit papaano

"Neji..Hindi mo kailangan magpanggap na kaya mo lahat. Maraming nagmamahal sayo. Mahal ka ng magulang mo, ni Hinata, ng uncle mo, mga kaibigan mo…ako…mahal na mahal ka namin…ma-..mahal kita.." amin ni Tenten

"Tenten..tama ka…" sabi ni Neji na niyakap si Tenten.

"Walang anuman yon" sabi ni Tenten

"Tenten…mahal mo ba ako?" sabi ni Neji

"Oo naman, as a friend" deny ni Tenten

"Hindi iyon ang ibig kong sabihin…yung bang love na…wag na nga!"sabi ni Neji na medyo na upset kay Tenten

"Sus! Alam mo Neji…mahal na mahal na mahal kita...Oh masaya ka na?"sabi ni Tenten na nakasmile.

"Ikaw…pasaway ka talaga!" sabi ni Neji na niyakap si Tenten

"ehehe" tawa ni Tenten habang nasa bisig ng kanyang minamahal.

"Para kang bata! iyakin ka na ngayon" sabi ni Neji

"kaw rin naman eh..." sabi ni Tenten at pinisil nito ang ilong ni Neji

"Teka..ang sakit nun ah! ganun na ba ko ka-kyut at pinanggigigilan mo ko?" sabi ni Neji

"ang kapal mo ah..tara na nga.." sabi ni Tenten at hinawakan nya ang kamay ni Neji.

Naglakad lakad muna sila, enjoying being with each other bago sila pumunta sa party.

Sa kabilang banda…

"Sakura..Ah…hindi ako makapaniwala na…" sabi ni Sasuke

"anung hindi ka makapaniwala na…maganda rin ako! Aba! Sasuke! nahawa ka na ba kay Neji!"sabi ni Sakura'ng nag-eemote kuno.

"hindi..hindi iyon ang ibig-" pilit sinabi ni Sasuke kay Sakura

"Heh! Dyan ka na nga! Suko na ko!" sabi ni Sakura na umalis sa tabi ni Sasuke.

Halos lahat ng tao sa ball ay sumasayaw na. Lahat may kapartner even Ino and Shikamaru are now dancing together. Habang si Sakura ay nasa tabi lang at tumitingin sa mga nagsasayaw. Nang biglang..

"Sakura!" bati ni Lee

"Oh! Lee! Ikaw pala" sabi ni Sakura

"Ah….kung…pwede..ah..pwede bang kitang masayaw?" alok ni Lee'ng namumula.

"Ah…eh" sabay tingin kay Sasuke

"Sige Ba! Tara!" sabi ni Sakura kay Lee at nagsayaw nga sila

Nakita ni Sasuke na kasayaw ni Sakura si Lee.

_Anu ba tong nagawa ko… Kainis talaga! Masyado kasi akong presko eh! Tuloy si Sakura nagalit sa akin at ngayon kasayaw pa niya si Lee! Yung kapal kilay na yun! Kaasar! wrong timing lagi!Kailangan ko na ngang magpakatotoo! It's now or never!_

Lumapit si Sasuke kina Lee at Sakura'ng nagsasayaw. Napansin naman agad ito ni Sakura na papalapit sa kanila. Ang ginawa na lang ni Sakura ay dedmahin ito.

"Lee!" sabi ni Sasuke

"Oh! Sasuke bakit?" sabi ni Lee

"bitawan mo si Sakura ngayon din" utos ni Sasuke

"Aba! Bakit ko naman gagawin iyon ha?" sabi ni Lee

"Oi! Kapal kilay baka gusto mong masaktan at tuluyan ka ng hindi makakilos? Baka gusto mong ahitin ko yang kilay mo ha?"banta ni Sasuke na talagang makikita mo sa mata niya na parang may papatayin talaga.

"Masyado naman mainit ulo mo! Sakura pasensya na!" sabi ni Lee at binitawan ni Lee si Sakura sa sayaw nila.

"Ano ka ba? Nakakainis ka talaga!" sabi ni Sakura

"Kaya lang naman ako nagiging ganito dahil sayo" sabi ni Sasuke

"a-ano!" sabi ni Sakura

"gusto mo bang ipagsigawan ko dito ha?" sabi ni Sasuke

"As if naman na gagawin mo. Si Sasuke ang crush ng bayan. In your dreams!" sabi ni Sakura

"ah..ganon ha! Makinig kayong lahat!" sigaw ni Sasuke at lahat ng mga bisita ay tumingin sa kanilang dalawa.

_A-anong- _sabi ni Sakura sa sarili

"Gusto kong malaman nyong lahat na MAHAL NA MAHAL KO SI HARUNO SAKURA!" sigaw ni Sasuke.

"ano ka ba Sasuke!" sabi ni Sakura

"Kaya kong gawin lahat para lang sayo." Sabi ni Sasuke

"Kung sana sinabi mo ng maaga, di sana hindi na ako nagda-drama pa dito" sabi ni Sakura at ngumiti ito kay Sasuke

"So, ano? Mahal mo rin ba ako?" tanong ni Sasuke

"alam mo Sasuke…mahal rin kita!" sigaw ni Sakura

"ang ingay mo.." sabi ni Sasuke at binigyan nya ang dalaga ng kiss

Nagpalakpakan lahat ng tao sa ball. Pagkatapos ng kiss ni Sakura at ni Sasuke, nagsayaw rin ang dalawa.

Kina Shikamaru at Ino…

Nasa labas sila ng mansion sa bandang hardin rin, na puro flowers.Pero isa lang iyon sa mga hardin ng mga Hyuuga. Iba pa yung pinuntahan nila Neji. Si Ino kasi ay mahilig sa mga bulaklak, obvious naman kasi may flower shop sila at maraming alam ito.

"How beautiful…" sabi ni Shika na nakatingin kay Ino

"Oi! Shikamaru…?" sabi ni Ino

"How cute…" sabi ulit ni Shika

"Hello? Tinatawagan ko ang mayabang na si Shikamaru" sabi ni Ino

"How..—" pinutol ni Ino ang sinasabi ni Shika dahil sa naiinis na ito.

"Anu ka ba? Puro ka na lang how!" sabi ni Ino

"Sorry..sorry..ikaw naman kasi eh talagang…uhmm…uh…maganda ka ngayon" sabi ni Shikamaru

"Lagi naman eh…Ikaw lang dyan ang nagsasabing panget ako" sabi ni Ino'ng nagmamalaki

"Alam mo…ang ganda mo ngayon tsaka ibang iba sa Ino'ng nakikita ko palagi" sabi ni Shikamaru at nagkamot ito ng ulo.

"at ikaw ha! Ok ka ngayon..at hindi katulad dati na nakataas ang buhok mong parang pinya…eheheh" sabi ni Ino dahil sa iba ang hair style ngayon ni Shika at nakababa ang kanyang buhok.

"Ino…may sasabihin ako.." sabi ni Shika

"Anu ba iyon?" sabi ni Ino

"matagal na kasi akong may gusto sa iyo eh..kaya lang patay na patay ka kay Sasuke" sabi ni Shika

"Hay naku…Kunyari lang iyon noh..Inaasar ko lang talaga si Sakura. Tsaka may iba akong mahal." Sabi ni Ino

"Sino?" malungkot na tinanong ni Shika

"Ang ugali nya ay…medyo mayabang, presko, kabarkada rin nya si Choji at magkasing laki lang kami, parang pinya ang buhok at ang pangalan nya ay Nara Shikamaru.." sabi ni Ino na nagsmile kay Shika

"Teka…Ako yun ah!..sabi ko na nga ba crush mo ko eh" sabi ni Shikamaru na umiral ang pagka-presko

"Heh! Anu na?" sabi ni Ino

"anung ano na?" sabi ni Shika

"hay naku..utak pinya ka rin.." sabi ni Ino at lumapit ito kay shikamaru at binigyan ng kiss. (Sandali lang)

"how…how…cute…sweet…" yun lang ang nasabi ni Shika

"Baliw na ata ito?" sabi ni Ino

"hic!" sininok si Shikamaru at narinig ni Ino

"Shika! Sinisinok ka!" sabi ni Ino

"Ano naman kung sinisinok ako?" sabi ni Shika na naguguluhan sa sinabi ni Ino

"May gusto ka sa kin noh…?" sabi ni Ino

"ah…ano? Ano kamo? gusto? Di noh" sabi ni Shika

"Manhid!" sabi ni Ino

"joke lang…eto talaga pikon! Oo na. May gusto ko sayo" sabi ni Shika and they hug.

Sa Party….

Dumating na ang pinaka-iintay ng lahat. Ipapakilala na ni Neji si Tenten sa mommy nya.

"Neji kinakabahan ako" sabi ni Tenten

"I should warn you Mama is really a perfectionist" sabi ni Neji

"Ok lang yun noh. Don't worry basta dito ka lang sa tabi ko" sabi ni Tenten.

"Mom..This is Tenten" sabi ni Neji sa mommy nya.

"Nice to meet you Maam" sabi ni Tenten at nagbow ito.

"She's pretty Neji, but is she smart?" tanong ni Hyuuga Haruka

"Gracias tita si hijo pien sa quesi" sabi ni Tenten

"Oh! Hija welcome to our clan" sabi ni Hyuuga Haruka

"Thanks po" sabi ni Tenten at niyakap nito ang mommy ni Neji

Sinabi ni Hyuuga Hiashi sa lahat ng dumalo sa party, na sina Naruto at Hinata pati na rin si Neji at Tenten ay magpapakasal na. Lahat ng tao doon ay naging masaya. Si Sasuke at si Sakura ay naging masaya rin kaya lang lagi silang nag-aaway at nag-aasaran pero iyon ay ang paraan nila upang i-express ang feelings nila. Habang sila Ino at Shikamaru ay walang ibang sinabi kundi…"How troublesome"

Pagkatapos ng party, naisipan ni Neji at Tenten na pumunta muna sa may Cherry Tree sa may mansion ng mga Hyuuga. Doon, sabay nilang tinitignan ang mga stars na napakaganda.

"Neji..Alam mo hindi ko akalain na dahil sa kasunduan natin ay magiging ganito…na magiging masaya tayo at hindi ako makapaniwala na ikakasal talaga ako sa iyo ng tunay.." sabi ni Tenten kay Neji

"Oo nga. Ikaw ang nagturo sa akin na magmahal ng tunay at maramdaman na may nagmamahal sa akin.." sabi ni Neji at niyakap nya ang kaisa-isa nyang mahal

"Napakasaya ko talaga at nandito ka sa tabi ko" sabi ni Tenten at niyakap nya rin si Neji.

"Mahal na mahal kita.." sabay nilang sinabi iyon at nagkiss sila. Pagkatapos sabay silang nakatulog with each others arms under the cherry tree.

And they live happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

Hay salamat at natapos ko na ang aking kwento. Grabe! Ang tagal ko itong ginawa at pinag-isipang mabuti. Akala ko hindi ko na ito matatapos. Salamat po sa mga readers na tumangkilik sa aking kwento. Sana po ay magbigay po kayo ng reviews para malaman ko kung kailangan ko pang i-improve ang aking writing skills? Ehehee Tska malaman ko kung maganda o hindi ito. Kayo po ang inspiration ko lalo na ang walang kamatayang ANIME! 

Thanks! ",


End file.
